Sucesos de la Vida
by Ginevree
Summary: Secuela de " Sucesos Inesperados". Serie de capítulos individuales, desarrollando la vida de la familia de Kurt y Blaine junto a su pequeño hijo. AU. Mpreg. Advertencias adentro.
1. ¿Porque no tengo hermanos?

_Esta fue mi idea del futuro de la familia Anderson Hummel. Ya me llegaron varios mensajes comentando que les gustaría leer y saber._

_Las advertencias siguien siendo las mismas, es un universo alterno porque no sigue el ritmo original de la serie; algunas cosas modifique para mejor adapte del fic. Es Mpreg - embarazo masculino- En cuanto a " Relaciones Sexuales", si bien el fic tiene clasificacion "T" Siempre voy a advertir al principio del capitulo que en la lectura se desarrollaran dichos temas. Igual no sera muy explicito. _

_ Iré escribiendo los capítulos de a poco. Gracias por haber leído, por favor agradecería un comentario. Gracias: D_

* * *

_¿¡Porque no tengo hermanos!?_

* * *

_Advertencias: Angustia. Leve relaciones sexuales._

* * *

_Marzo, 2019._

* * *

Kurt estaciono el auto en la puerta del colegio a donde asistía su hijo Owen, de siete años.

Lo vio salir de la muchedumbre infantil, y agito su mano para que este lo viera. Sonrió cuando lo reconoció.

El pequeño Owen se acercó corriendo hacia el auto, abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y tiro de mala forma su mochila, para luego abrir la puerta de adelante y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Hola? – Saludo Kurt al notar la actitud de su hijo. Este bufo.

-Hola… - murmuro, y miro hacia la ventana viendo como los demás niños se iban con sus padres. El castaño frunció el ceño y se quitó sus lentes de sol, miro a su hijo arqueando una ceja.

-Correcto… ¿Que sucede, Owen? – quiso saber. Conocía las actitudes y gestos de su hijo. Cuando no hablaba, estaba angustiado, cuando tiraba cosas, algo le molestaba y cuando bufaba estaba enfadado. Era tan parecido a su padre Blaine.

-Nada… solo vamos a casa.- murmuro aun sin mirarlo.

-Vamos… dime que te sucede, si no me dices no poder ayudarte… - menciono.

-De todas maneras no podrás ayudarme, solo quiero ir a casa – le contesto y se mantuvo firme en su conducta.

Kurt se molestó, se puso de nuevo sus lentes de sol y encendió el auto para ir directamente a su casa.

Manejo sobre la avenida principal, rumbo al complejo de departamentos donde vivian desde hace siete años. El castaño podría decir que su vida cambió radicalmente desde que llegaron a Nueva York. Principalmente, porque Blaine y el eran los únicos que se hacían cargo de Owen. Antes, por lo menos su familia se encargaba de cuidarlo mientras que él tenía que hacer dirigencias… ahora solo eran ellos tres.

Eso no fue problema pues lograron adaptarse. Owen creció sano y feliz, junto a sus padres. Luego de siete años, podría decirse que prácticamente se habían acomodado muy bien al ritmo y al estilo de vida de Nueva York. El aún tenía su trabajo en donde lo habían ascendido de puesto, a ser uno de los organizadores de dicha revista, - lo cual le había mientras que ahora su marido Blaine trabaja a dúo con un muy buen amigo de ellos, Derek para sacar dentro de poco su primer disco.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Owen bajo del auto sin decir una sola palabra. Entro al edificio y subió al ascensor sin esperar a su padre, el oji-azul bufo molesto. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a su hijo?. Subió por las escaleras.

Cuando llego al apartamento, su hijo aun lo esperaba en la puerta puesto que no tenía llaves para ingresar, en cuanto la puerta se abrió camino directamente a su cuarto. Kurt suspiro y tiro su bolso sobre su sillón de tres cuerpos de cuero negro. Se quitó su chaqueta de gabardina y la colgó en el perchero que había al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Su piso de madera lisa estaba completamente encerado, sus ventanales tenían las cortinas abiertas iluminando la habitación y dándole una sensación de frescura y limpieza. Camino hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco las hamburguesas que había preparado anoche dejándolas listas para freír. Tomo su delantal y saco las verduras.

-Cámbiate la ropa, lávate las manos y baja a comer – le grito desde abajo, harto de la actitud. Su hijo podía tener siete años, pero cuando estaba molesto actuaba como un adolescente de quince años.

Preparo una rápida ensalada con unas hamburguesas de pescado, Blaine no iba a tardar en llegar.

A los pocos minutos, su marido ingreso sonriente por la puerta. Traía una guitarra y varios instrumentos que de seguro se trajo del estudio de grabación.

-Hola mi cielo… - saludo Blaine, caminando hacia él. Lo tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Hola…- rezongo, y volvió al trabajar de rebanar el tomate. Blaine lo miro extrañado.

-¿Que sucede? – quiso saber.

-Pregúntale a tu hijo, que tiene una actitud distante y cortante conmigo… - susurro sin mirarlo.

-¿Pero…? – Blaine agito las manos en señal de derrota y arrastro sus pies hasta la habitación de su hijo. No era buen camino entrar en discusión con Kurt. – Iré a hablar con el – dijo

-Buena suerte… - el contesto Kurt.

Owen era bien testarudo y algo caprichoso a veces. Finn siempre decía que había heredado el mal genio de Kurt, y eso era algo que el castaño no soportaba. Siempre las discusiones con su hijo terminaban de la misma forma, con un Blaine abatido yendo a hablar con el menor. Él era el único que podía dominar el mal genio de los Hummel's o eso daba a entender.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta de la habitación del pequeño. La abrió un poco para ver a su hijo recostado en la cama, sin sus zapatos que estaban ubicados en perfecta posición tal y como Kurt le había enseñado.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto con un pie dentro.

-¿Por qué preguntas?... estas casi adentro – respondió con una voz amortiguada por su brazo derecho.

-Oh cariño… ¿qué sucede? ¿Tuviste un día pesado en la escuela? – le pregunto y este asintió sin mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Tiene que ver con Papa Kurt? –

-No… -murmuro.

-¿Entonces porque estas molesto con él? – hablo acariciando los rulos desordenados de la cabeza de su hijo.

\- No estoy molesto solo con él, estoy molesto con los dos… - le contesto. Blaine lo miro sin comprender.

Un carraspeo le llamo la atención, volteo y vio a su esposo en la puerta de la habitación. Traía un delantal color salmón con bordes blancos, que combinaba perfectamente con la ropa que hoy día llevaba. Su rostro se veía angustiado y Blaine podía afirmar que había derramado algunas lágrimas.

Le hizo unas señas para que se acercara. El moreno siguió acariciando el cabello del infante.

-¿Puedes decirnos…? Quítate el brazo del rostro bebe… - pidió suavemente Blaine, el niño se quitó el brazo y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El castaño al ver el rostro de su hijo, se angustio aún más. Se acercó rápidamente y abrazo al niño llevando su cabeza hacia su pecho.

-Por favor Owen… ¿que está mal? ¿Que hicimos? – pregunto angustiado.

-¿Saben que día es hoy? –pregunto sollozando.

\- No llores mi vida… Hoy es cuatro de marzo… - contesto Blaine. Y Kurt asintió dándole la razón.

\- Si pero que día es… hoy – insistió.

\- ¿Lunes? -

-Además de eso… Hoy es el día internacional de los hermanos – murmuro bajando la cabeza.

-Oh… - fue lo único que dijo Blaine.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? – pregunto Kurt.

\- Hoy la maestra Kate decidió que hiciéramos una tarjeta para llevarle de regalo a nuestros hermanos, y yo…. – su vocecita se cortó en un sollozo que salió inoportunamente. Rompió en llanto. – Todo el mundo hablaba de que le escribiría a su hermano y yo fui el único que no tenía nada que decir - sollozo

Blaine y Kurt se miraron angustiados. El moreno acaricio la espalda de su hijo dándole consuelo, mientras que el mayor besaba sus rulos con cariño.

-¿Porque estas triste? – indago Blaine.

-¿No lo entienden? ¿A quién se supone que entregare esta tarjeta? – saco de debajo de su almohada una tarjeta de color morado con mucha purpurina blanca. Tenía en la parte delantera una pequeña frase con la irregular letra del pequeño. A Kurt se le encogió el corazón – No tengo hermanos. No tengo hermanos – sollozo compulsivamente.

-Hey… está bien, hay muchas personas que no tienen hermanos – animo Blaine.

-Sí, pero yo sí quiero tener hermanos – hablo llorando Owen - ¿Porque no tengo hermanos, papas? – Les pregunto.

Los padres se miraron por segunda vez sin saber que responder. Ellos no tenían una respuesta.

Con el nacimiento de Owen, ambos adolescentes habían dedicado su vida a la crianza del pequeño. Tanto Kurt y Blaine se habían perdido de muchas cosas que personas de sus edades hacían y ellos por tener responsabilidades para con su hijo, se las perdían.

Ahora cuando el pequeño había crecido un poco, y ellos se liberaban un poco del trabajo habían comenzado a salir un poco más hacia el exterior como dos personas que querían realizarse en sus vidas. La idea de tener un segundo hijo, era retroceder todos aquellos años, y con ello los miedos de Kurt regresarían… no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo. Nunca mas.

-No sé a quién entregar esta tarjeta ¿A Barbra? – Pregunto mencionando a la primera hija de Finn y Rachel de solo dos años – pero ella es mi prima… ella tiene a su hermano Christopher para regalarle tarjetas – dijo refiriéndose al segundo bebe, de tan solo cuatro meses. – No tengo a nadie – susurro

-Oye no, no… nos tienes a nosotros somos tus padres y nunca vamos a abandonarte. Siempre vamos a velar por tu bienestar y por brindarte todo lo que necesites… -hablo Blaine.

-¿Todo lo que necesite? – les pregunto.

-Por supuesto que sí, tesoro – tercio Kurt.

-Quiero un hermano – les pidió. El castaño abrió grande los ojos.

-Owen… - comenzó a decir su papa Kurt.

-No, yo quiero un hermano. Quiero alguien con quien jugar, quiero tener un hermano… necesito un hermano a quien entregarle esta tarjeta – la mostro.

-Cariño nosotros…- hablo Blaine. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijimos porque nosotros somos más jóvenes que los papas de tus demás compañeros? – le pregunto.

-Sí, fue porque yo nací cuando ustedes eran más jóvenes. Porque yo no podía esperar para estar con ustedes… - recito, tal cual una vez le había dicho su padre.

\- Exacto - dijo Kurt. Claramente esa no era la verdad, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido decir ante un niño de seis años. – Tú estuviste tan ansioso que te viniste antes, y nosotros te tuvimos.

-Bueno pero ¿y si mi hermanito también está ansioso de venir? ¿Porque no viene? – les pregunto. Los padres compartieron una mirada.

-Owen, mi punto es que… como somos jóvenes, tu padre y yo recién vamos comenzando en nuestros trabajos. Trabajamos mucho y lo sabes. Tu estas yendo a la escuela, y a veces te quedas con la señora Rudy cuando no podemos llegar a tiempo a casa. Un hermanito no podría seguir ese ritmo cariño, tal vez más adelante podríamos considerar tener un hermanito – dijo suavemente su padre.

-Pero yo quiero uno ahora… ¡Quiero un hermanito ahora! – grito enojado. Se bajó de la cama, olvidándose de colocarse sus zapatos y corrió hacia el baño donde se encerró a llorar.

Kurt se quedó helado con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Odio verlo así… - dijo Kurt al sentir el portazo de la puerta de su hijo. – No puedo tener otro hijo ahora Blaine, no puedo… no quiero volver a pasar por algo así nunca. Creí que nunca me repondría. Tu sabes… tu sabes lo mucho que….

-Lo sé, lo sé – cruzo la cama y se acercó a abrazar a su esposo por la espalda. – también estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre no tener por el momento más hijos.

-Pero también pienso en él, y en lo aburrido que está a veces, en lo solo que lo veo en ocasiones. Tiene siete años Blaine, cuando tengamos un bebe el de por si va a llevarle siete años de diferencia, no podrán jugar juntos ni nada. Owen se hará grande, le van a interesar otras cosas y él bebe quedara solo y la historia va a repetirse… - se tomó la cabeza.

-Oye, detente. Ambos hemos tomado una decisión hace dos años cuando paso lo que paso. Entonces tranquilízate, no tendremos más niños de momento. ¿Lo hablamos, si? – le tomo el rostro.

\- Si – respondió.

Kurt se levantó de la cama y limpio sus lágrimas. Refregó sus manos en su delantal y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina a terminar de preparar el almuerzo.

Blaine, acomodo la cama de su hijo, y tomo los zapatos que el infante había dejado olvidados… camino lentamente hasta el baño donde golpeo suavemente la puerta esperando que esta, se abriera.

\- No quiero hablar – contesto Owen.

-Al menos ponte las zapatillas, el tiempo está cambiando y no queremos que te enfermes ¿de acuerdo? – la puerta de abrió y una pequeña mano regordeta apareció, le tendió las zapatillas y cuando este las tuvo en la mano, cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Blaine se rasco la nunca, y respetando la molestia de su hijo se fue rumbo a su habitación a cambiar su ropa del trabajo por una más cómoda para almorzar. Cuando bajo Kurt ya había puesto la mesa y estaba sirviendo la comida. Se acercó a ayudarle y juntos terminaron de poner la mesa.

Se sentaron a comer en silencio, a pesar de haber puesto platos y cubiertos para el tercer integrante de la familia, este, no bajo.

* * *

Esa noche cuando Kurt salió de la ducha, se envolvió en su bata y se puse a ordenar el baño para el día siguiente. Owen se levantaba temprano para el colegio, y Kurt siempre le daba un baño calentito antes de partir.

Abrió el pequeño cesto de basura que tenían ubicado ahí, para sacar la bolsa con los residuos cuando un pequeño papel morado con demasiada purpurina llamo su atención. Miro hacia la puerta esperando que nadie ingrese – porque si, Owen nunca golpeaba la puerta para entrar a ningún lado – y tomo la tarjeta. La guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y termino de ordenar todo.

Se encargó de ordenar todo y dejar todo listo para el día siguiente. Cuando ya iba apagando las luces, el teléfono sonó. Era su padre.

-¿Hola? – hablo levantando el tubo.

-Hola Kurt ¿Como están, hijo? – le pregunto alegre su padre.

-Bien, estamos bien… creo – murmuro por respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurt? – quiso saber su padre, dejando en evidencia su preocupación.

-Nada es solo que… - se quejó y levanto él tuvo inalámbrico y corrió a la cocina, lejos de los cuartos para que nadie lo escuchase. – Owen no ha tenido un buen día y se puso molesto….-

-¿Porque? ¿Quieres que hable con él? –

-No, no quiere hablar con nadie. El… - contuvo un sollozo.

-Kurt me estas preocupando ¿qué pasa?

-Quiere un hermanito – le respondió angustiado – quiere un hermanito – repitió. Kurt oyó a su padre respirar aliviado.

-¿y que drama hay con eso? Es completamente normal que quiera un hermano – le dijo.

-Papa… no puedo tener hijos ahora. No después de lo que paso… me da miedo, me aterra pensar que pueda volver a pasar. Además ahora me han ascendido, Blaine tiene en puerta su primer disco un bebe solo nos retrasaría aún más. Yo… sabes que Owen no fue planeado papa, de haber sido más cuidadoso quizás en ese momento estaría teniendo mi primer hijo. Tengo veinticinco años y recién estoy comenzando a trabajar bien – le explico.

\- Kurt…comprendo lo que sucedió, se cómo estuviste y lo mucho que te dolió. A todos nos devasto. Pero son cosas que pasan, el hecho de que una vez las cosas no hayan salido bien no quiere decir que siempre sea así. Tienes un hermoso niño de siete años, él es la prueba de eso. El pedido de tu hijo es completamente entendible. Si, tienes razón ustedes recién están iniciando también es comprensible. Pero la compañía de un hermano es fundamental en la vida de un niño. El necesita alguien con quien jugar, con quien aprender, a quien proteger y hasta pelear. Son etapas en la vida de un niño que el necesita pasarlas.

\- ¿y que hay con mis etapas papa? ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? Con dieciocho años y un bebe recién nacido no pude hacer nada. No pude estudiar, no pude salir solo tuve que criar a mi hijo, me parece muy egoísta que ahora que es mi turno tenga que dejarlo pasar. – le espero el castaño molesto.

-Nadie dice que tienes que dejarlas pasar. Puedes hacerlas aun, la vida sigue hijo. Lo que hoy no se puede hacer, se lo hace mañana. Existe un refrán muy conocido que es parecido al que te dije: ¿Porque dejar para mañana, lo que puedes hacer hoy? –Le dijo – No sabes hasta cuando podrás tener hijos, ni tu ni Blaine. Estas oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas. – Kurt no respondió – de todas formas, no te precipites a tomar decisiones. Piénsalo, háblalo con Blaine y decidan. Sabes que tú tienes la última palabra… pero si me dejas opinar… a mí me gustaría otro nieto – dijo riendo.

El chico rodo los ojos.

-Si por ti fueras, me harías tener cinco hijos… te conozco – hablo – pero… Gracias papa. Hablare con Blaine y veremos qué hacer.

-De acuerdo, salúdame a mi pequeño y dile que lo quiero mucho – le pidió.

-Lo hare, que descanses – y colgó el teléfono.

Más tarde, cuando estaba ubicado en su cama saco la tarjeta y la aliso un poco, pues estaba muy arrugada. La abrió con cuidado de que se rompa y el contenido casi le hace llorar.

En el medio había un circulo donde su hijo se había dibujado unos garabatos que Kurt comprendía que era el mismo; a su lado un garabato mucho más pequeño tomaba la mano del grande, con la única excepción que este segundo no tenía ni rostro ni nombre. Se angustio.

Al pie del dibujo había varias estrellas, corazón y pelotas de Futbol. Un pequeño párrafo le acompañaba:

"Hola… no te conozco todavía, pero por si no lo sabias eres mi hermano. Hoy es el día de los hermanos y la maestra Kate dijo que debíamos hacerles una tarjeta de felicitación. Yo aún no te conozco pero cuando vengas poder entregarte esta tarjeta. Con amor, Owen".

Kurt sollozo y dejo la tarjeta aun costado. Él sabía lo que su hijo estaba sintiendo, lo sabía porque el mismo lo había vivido. El castaño recordaba sus años de infancia donde una vez les había pedido a sus padres que quería un hermano pequeño. Ellos le dijeron que iban a tratar de darle uno. Aunque claro, nunca paso.

Él no quería eso para su hijo. Sin duda no lo quería.

Blaine apareció por la puerta del dormitorio. La cerró con llave y se fue directamente a la cama que compartía con su esposo.

-¿Se durmió? – quiso saber Kurt aun mirando la tarjeta a un costado.

-Costo pero si, lo hizo. Sigue molesto… ni siquiera quiso que le cante – le respondió mientras se quitaba el pantalón y abría su lado de la cama.

-Nos odia… - murmuro

\- No nos odia… Kurt, sabes cómo son sus rabietas ya se le va a pasar – le dijo acostándose en el pecho de su marido.

\- No se le va a pasar. Conoces como es. – se recostó en la cama cruzándose de brazos - me siento mal por él.

-Basta… no hablemos de eso ahora. – Le hablo, incorporándose y mirando el rostro del castaño - ¿te he dicho lo sexy que has estado hoy? –le pregunto cambiando de tema y el chico sonrió.

-No, no lo hiciste… - murmuro un segundo antes que su boca se uniera a la de Blaine.

Se besaron, lenta y profundamente. Blaine tomo la cintura de su esposo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, provocando en su amante un gemido de placer. Rápidamente subió sus manos por su cuerpo, levantando de paso la parte de arriba del pijamas de Kurt.

Este por su paso, le quito también la remera y lo hizo arrodillarse para quitarle los bóxer. En días de semana, no había tiempo para demorarse como les gustaría, al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano. Kurt abrió el cajón de la mesa de luz y vio por última vez la tarjeta, suspiro. Tomo el lubricante y se lo tendió a Blaine.

Blaine lo preparo con sus dedos, mientras besaba el pecho blanco del castaño. Cuando este estuvo listo, se inclinó para sacar de detrás de la funda del colchón, un condón.

-Blaine… yo… - se quejó – no quiero que lo uses. – completo.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque? – quiso saber.

-Sabes porque – le respondió en un murmullo.

-Kurt habíamos quedado…

-Lo dejemos al destino ¿sí? Si sucede, sucederá…. Ahora solo quiero que me hagas el amor – le susurro mientras abría sus piernas y se ubicaba cerca de su amante. Blaine no termino muy convencido pero finalmente dejo el paquete en su lugar y se volvió hacia su esposo, dejando que su amor fluya.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó a las seis am como de costumbre. Blaine lo apago y se acercó a despertar a Kurt, quien dormía plácidamente.

Ambos se habían quedado hasta tarde, y no precisamente haciendo el amor, más bien hablando. Habían tomado una nueva y buena decisión. Le sonrió cuando despertó, y le dijo que iría a despertar a Owen.

-No, yo quiero hacerlo – dispuso Kurt, mientras rápidamente se levantaba y con su bata de baño cubría de pronta desnudez. Quito el seguro de la puerta y camino hasta la habitación continua donde aún su hijo seguía durmiendo.

\- Cielo… despierta – hablo muy suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. El niño se removió un poco hasta que fue abriendo levemente los ojos.

-¿ya es de día? – pregunto con voz adormilada.

-Así es, y debemos ir a la escuela… - le anuncio.

-Oh… está bien – dijo, y se sentó en la cama. Kurt le quito las frazadas y levanto al niño en sus brazos. Lo llevo cargando hasta el baño donde le dio un tibio baño relajante.

Ambos bajaron una vez bañados y cambiados hacia la cocina, donde un ya arreglado Blaine preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Campeón – saludo el moreno. Owen sonrió y se sentó en la mesa agarrando su cereal. Kurt y Blaine intercambiaron miradas, el moreno asintió.

-Owen, debemos hablar contigo…. – hablo Kurt. Blaine tomo asiento al lado de Kurt.

\- ¿Es por lo de ayer? – les pregunto.

-Si…

-Lo siento, lo siento… nunca más volveré a ser así. Estaba enfadado porque todos tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar y yo…

-No estamos molestos contigo, cariño – le dijo Blaine.

\- ¿No? – indago dudoso.

-No hijo… no estamos molestos. – Kurt metió la mano en su chaqueta y extrajo del fondo la pequeña tarjeta de color morado que su hijo había hecho. – Guárdala – dijo tendiéndosela al niño.

Este la tomo extrañado.

-¿Porque? – pregunto. Blaine rio.

-¿Y qué le vas a entregar a tu hermanito cuando nazca? – quiso saber divertido. Owen abro sus enormes ojos azules.

\- ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? – dijo con un dejo de ilusión en su voz.

-Bueno, papa y yo hemos hablado anoche y decidimos que era hora de tener un nuevo bebe en la casa – le comento Kurt.

-¿Entonces si voy a tener un hermanito? –

-Claro que si, tendrás un hermanito – confirmo Blaine. Owen dejo su cereal y se bajó de la silla, rodeo la mesa y corrió a abrazar la cintura de su papa Kurt.

-Gracias… gracias… prometo que lo voy a cuidar muy bien, lo voy a querer y lo voy a proteger. Seré el mejor hermano del mundo – chillo contento. A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- No tienes que prometer nada, sé que lo harás, cariño – le respondió su papa. Blaine se levantó, y cargo en brazos a Owen.

-¿y cuándo va a venir? – pregunto.

Los padres compartieron una mirada sorpresiva.

-Bueno, Owen eso aún no lo sabemos. Pero intentaremos que para antes de navidad, tengas un hermanito – contesto Blaine.

-Genial… tendré que hacer muchas tarjetas entonces – festejo, y ambos papas sonrieron al ver la felicidad de su hijo.

Desayunaron tranquilos y felices de haber podido restablecer la paz en su pequeña familia que pronto iba a agrandarse.

Cuando Kurt detuvo el auto en la puerta de la escuela, su hijo antes de bajar le pregunto.

-¿No están haciendo esto por mi verdad? – Pregunto - ¿También quieren tener un bebe verdad? –

-Por supuesto que sí, bebe… quiero tenerlo tanto como quise tenerte a ti – beso la cabeza enrulada de su pequeño.

-De acuerdo… ¿Puedo contarle a mis amigos que tendré un hermanito? –

-Por supuesto que si – respondió sonriendo.

-Genial – contesto, bajo del auto y cerró la puerta - Adiós, papa… -dijo saludando con su mano y entrando corriendo al colegio.

Kurt vio a su hijo perderse entre la multitud de niños que iban ingresando a la escuela, y claramente pudo imaginarse entrar a su hijo llevando de la mano a otro niño, o tal vez dos. Recordó por un momento la conversación de la noche anterior.

_-Podemos hacerlo Blaine… yo no quiero que lo que paso la otra vez nos bloquee. Sé que querré tanto este bebe como quisimos al que se fue – le dijo a su marido. – voy a cuidarme mejor esta vez._

_-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres hacer esto? – _

_-Por supuesto…el necesita hermanos. Tenemos dinero, fui ascendido aunque eso implique más trabajo siempre habrá una solución para todo. Tu disco saldrá pronto, si corremos con suerte quizás antes de que nazca. Eso te dará tiempo para quedarte con él bebe mientras yo trabaje. Podemos hacerlo… - hablo Kurt._

_\- Tienes razón…- acordó Blaine._

_-¿Quieres? ¿Quieres tener más hijos conmigo? – le pregunto._

_-Contigo tendría un millón de hijos, Kurt – le respondió besando sus labios. _

_-Solo espero que pueda quedarme rápido… - le comento._

_-Oh por favor, eso no se pone en duda. Tengo mucho potencial… logre que tengamos un hijo cuando teníamos diecisiete, y eso que no contábamos con mucha experiencia… imagínate ahora – exagero bromeando el moreno. Kurt golpeo su brazo._

_-Eres un idiota… - le dijo._

_-Tal vez, pero este idiota es al que amas… es el padre de tu hijo, y el de tus futuros hijos – comento, mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello._

El castaño sonrió, encendiendo el auto. El tiempo y el destino dispondrían.

Mientras tanto, Kurt y Blaine se encargarían todas las noches de poder traerle a su hijo, ese hermanito que tanto deseaba.


	2. Angelito en el cielo

_Hola! _

_Aquí tengo otro capítulo, fueron los únicos dos que escribí como parte de mi idea. Ahora me pongo a trabajar en las ideas que ustedes me dieron en comentarios y mensajes. Agradezco todos sus comentarios, ahora díganme que les pareció este._

_Este capítulo es muy doloroso y demasiado angustioso. O al menos para mí lo fue._

* * *

_Advertencias: Dolor, Angustia, Aborto. Uso de medicamentos._

* * *

_Angelito en el cielo._

* * *

_Octubre, 2017_

* * *

Kurt termino de hacer el desayuno, mientras Carole estaba terminando el equipaje.

Puso la mesa, poniendo cuatro tazas, tres con café y una con leche tibia. Se quitó el delantal y camino rápidamente por las escaleras, directo al cuarto de su hijo. Abrió suavemente la puerta y lo vio dormir plácidamente. Sonrió. Se acercó lentamente, y se sentó a su lado acariciando los rulos que tanto amaba.

El niño se removió un poco pero no abrió los ojos. Kurt comenzó a besarle la cara lentamente para que poco a poco se fuera despertando. Owen comenzó a sollozar al ser molestado, y el su padre sonrió enternecido. Nunca se cansaría de admitirlo, amaba tanto a su hijo que el mínimo gesto que hiciera ya le compraba el corazón.

-Buenos días mi cielo…- le dijo en voz baja para no asustarlo. El pequeño de cinco años se removió y abrió sus ojos azules, levemente para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-¿Papa? – Gimió – tengo sueño… - murmuro cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Oh no… Debes tomar un avión en pocas horas. ¿Ya no quieres ir a visitar al abuelo, a tu padrino Finn, a tu tia Rachel, a tus abuelas Elena y Molly….? – le pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

La sola mención de sus familiares, hizo que el niño abriera sus parpados de golpe y se sentara en la cama de inmediato.

-Si quiero ir… - dijo hablando sin una pizca de sueño. Kurt sonrio divertido.

-Pero que rápido cambias de opinión ¿ no? – corrió un poco las sabanas y levanto en brazos al infante. Lo llevo hasta el baño donde lo dejo ingresar solo como hace tiempo con Blaine habían empleado.

Se habían dado cuenta de que el niño se "incomodaba" cuando tenía que orinar y uno de sus padres estaba con él. Ante ese suceso, Kurt llamo a Carole y ella le explico que era completamente normal. Owen tenía cinco años, y comenzaba a necesitar independencia. Comenzar a valerse por sí mismo, e ir al baño solo, sin supervisión de sus padres era el primer paso.

Cuando Owen grito desde adentro "Todo hecho". El castaño le ordeno que tirara la cadena, subiera sus pantalones y se lavara las manos. Cuando el niño estuvo listo, Kurt abrió la puerta y vio a su bebe parado intentando quitarse la ropa para poder bañarse.

-Para eso aun debo ayudarte yo… - menciono contento. A Kurt no le molestaba que Owen quiera ir al baño solo ¿Qué persona no querría? Lo que le molestaba era darse cuenta que su hijo estaba creciendo rápidamente y en cuando se dé por aludido su hijo ingresaría a la preparatorio. Aunque bueno, para eso aún faltaban varios años. A donde si no quedaba mucho tiempo era para la primaria, a la cual ingresaba el próximo año.

Blaine y Kurt habían estado averiguando escuelas privadas a las cuales su hijo podía asistir. Buscaban la más cerca posible de su casa y la que más confianza les inspirara. Como tal, la tarea no era nada sencilla.

Cuando Owen estuvo bañado y bien perfumado. Lo llevo a la habitación donde encontró a Carole tendiendo la cama del pequeño.

-Carole… no tenías que hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo yo… - le dijo a la mujer que se encontraba ubicando los peluches de forma ordenada.

-Oh no es problema. Puedo acomodarla en unos segundos…- contesto ella.

-Mientras no comiences a hurgar los cajones de mi hijo –bromeo el, poniendo en pie al pequeño sobre la cama para ponerle la ropa interior.

-Claro, es muy probable que encuentre test de embarazos positivos ¿no? – el castaño enrojeció. Y bajo la mirada, Carole noto el cambio de actitud – Kurt era solo una broma yo…

-No, no tranquila no es por eso. Yo… me duele un poco el estomago… iré a tomar un calmante ¿Crees que puedas terminar de cambiarlo? De paso iré a ver si Blaine ya llego – dijo rápidamente, sentó al niño en la cama y salió apresurado de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras, y vio justo a su esposo entrar a la casa con una campera polar.

-Por favor no hace tanto frio afuera – rodo los ojos Kurt.

-Cariño… el invierno se ha adelantado, está helando – contradijo Blaine – lo que tengo que hacer por conseguir la última revista de Vogue. – y el castaño sonrió triunfante cuando vio la revista en manos del moreno.

\- Gracias…- corrió a darle un beso, y tomo la revista. – ¿Cuánto te debo? –

-Un beso, y una sesión de…

-Blaine, Owen ya está levantado – advirtió.

-No sabias lo que iba a decir – se rio divertido el moreno.

-Te conozco, se lo que ibas a decir. – apunto con el dedo y Blaine sonrió enamorado. Camino hasta el castaño quien le daba la espalda hojeando su nueva revista, cuando las manos de su esposo tocaron su trasero –Oh Blaine, nuestro hijo y Carole están despiertos, no quiero dar esa clase de espectáculo – golpeo su mano y se alejó de él. El moreno lanzo una carcajada, adoraba hacer enojar a Kurt. – tienes mala cara… ¿qué sucede? – le pregunto al ver que el rostro del amor de su vida seguía completamente serio y con un leve dejo de dolor.

-Me duele un poco el estómago… y estoy nervioso porque Owen se va… - abrió el refrigerador y se tomó una capsula de Diclofenac*.

Su hijo bajo las escaleras saltando de la mano de su abuela quien lo traía despacio por las dudas se fuera a caer.

-¡Papa! – grito Owen en cuanto vio a Blaine. El moreno se arrodillo y espero a que el pequeño fuese corriendo y se lanzara a sus brazos. Blaine beso su rostro – ¡Agh! Papa tienes tu cara fría – se quejó con un escalofrío.

-Entonces ya sabes, que cuando vamos al aeropuerto debes abrigarte bien. – hablo Blaine. – Ahora, ¿recuerdas todo lo que hablamos anoche? –

-Sí. Nunca debo soltar la mano de la abuela Carol. Dormirme temprano por las noches. No hacer renegar a mis abuelas. Y no gritar en presencia de mi nueva primita Barbra – recito de memoria el pequeño. Blaine sonrió complacido. Su hijo era una maravilla.

Barbra la bebe recién nacida del reciente matrimonio Finn y Rachel. La pequeña apenas contaba con dos meses de vida, y era todo un encanto. Carol les trajo muchas fotos y una parte del video del parto en el cual Rachel grito enloquecida cuando Finn se atrevió a grabarla en ese momento. Kurt suspiro aliviado, al menos a él lo grabaron cuando su hijo estuvo afuera y limpio.

Ellos no pudieron viajar a conocerla por cuestiones de trabajo y de dinero; sin embargo Carol tuvo que hacer unos tramitos y se vino dispuesta a que cuando regresara se llevara a Owen por unos días.

Kurt al principio no le agrado la idea. Era la primera vez que se separaba de su hijo por tantos días, sin embargo hablando con Blaine llegaron a la conclusión de que debían dejar que visitara a sus abuelos de Ohio y de paso conocer a la nueva bebe de la familia. Tardo, pero finalmente Kurt acepto.

Desayunaron todos juntos, hasta que la hora del vuelo llego. Kurt se encargó de abrigar bien a su hijo, y de revisar unas cinco veces que su equipaje este completo y que no le faltara nada de primera necesidad.

Owen estaba emocionado, en tres días seria Halloween, y su tío Finn le había prometido que él iba a acompañarlo a recoger dulces, según el castaño, eso era lo que más le entusiasmaba al pequeño.

El Aeropuerto estaba a atestado de gente. Blaine cargo a Owen para que pudiesen acelerar el paso, la hora de despegue era en quince minutos y aún no habían pasado por el detector de metales. Dejaron el equipaje en las cintas, y se dirigieron a seguridad donde iban a revisarlos.

Una vez todos listos, aguardaron unos segundos hasta que una voz anuncio que los pasajeros del vuelo a Ohio , se organizaran que dentro de poco iba a despegar.

Y fue en el momento en el que Kurt rompió a llorar. Cargo en sus brazos al bebe y beso su rostro infantil tratando de calmarse. Blaine abrazo a su esposo por la espalda, y Carol miro enternecida ese hermoso abrazo familiar.

Luego bajo al niño que vio con rostro triste a su papa.

-No llores papi – pidió poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su padre.

-Estoy bien, te voy a extrañar mucho mi amor – le abrazo una vez más.

-En unos días voy a regresar- chillo alegre.

-Lo sé y te vamos a esperar para darte muchos, muchos mimos mi ángel – Blaine beso la frente del infante y saco de su bolsillo unos veinte dólares que deposito en la mano del pequeño.

-Pídele a la abuela que te compre un dulce en el avión ¿de acuerdo? – el chico asintió entusiasmado de tener su poder mucho dinero, según él.

Kurt se despidió de Carol, y ella se despidió de Blaine.

-Carol si el llora, o quiere regresarse. Solo llama y comprare el boleto del primer vuelo que salga - dijo Kurt.

-Lo sé, tranquilízate Kurt… está en buenas manos.

-Recuerda que apenas se levanta debe bañarse, y que ya puede ir al baño solo. Y que Finn no le de dulces de noche porque altera su sueño, y además le produce cólicos… - El castaño hablaba sin parar, ni siquiera para tomar un poco de aire.

-Lo se cariño, también he criado un niño. Toda esta en orden. Los llamare apenas aterricemos, y más tarde en la noche antes de cenar – prometió. Y Kurt asintió avergonzado.

Tomo la pequeña mano de Owen y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta que los llevaría directo al avión.

Blaine abrazo a Kurt, observando como su pequeño retoño se iba de la mano de su abuela.

-Estara bien… - animo Blaine.

-Lo sé, es un niño muy inteligente – le contesto.

Owen se despidió agitando su mano, y sus padres le respondieron con el mismo gesto.

Cuando la imagen de su hijo y Carol despareció de su vista, la pareja se tomó de las manos dispuesta a abandonar el aeropuerto.

Blaine condujo el coche en silencio, mientras el castaño observaba por la ventana. Tenía razón, el aire estaba bastante atrevido, y Kurt se vio en una alegre obligación de usar sus bufandas.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Blaine se fue a la habitación para arreglarse e ir a trabajar. Mientras que Kurt se recostó en el sillón y tomo el último número de Vogue.

\- Entonces… ¿no iras a trabajar? – pregunto Blaine.

\- Hoy no. Isabel me dio el día porque Owen se iba. Ella cree que se va por la tarde. Y yo pasaría toda la mañana organizando todo – reconoció Kurt sonrojado.

\- ¿Le mentiste a tu jefa?- pregunto Blaine sorprendido.

\- Oye, si ella sabía que se iba temprano por la mañana me iba hacer trabajar el medio turno y hoy no me siento bien. Me duele un infierno el estómago y además tengo sueño… agradezco al cielo que le dije eso. – hablo moviendo sus manos, como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Aun te duele el estómago? ¿No tomaste un calmante? – pregunto extrañado Blaine.

-Lo hice, hace dos horas y aun no hace efecto. Si no se detiene, tomare otro – lo tranquilizo.

\- De acuerdo… - acepto no muy convencido Blaine. – Me llamas si sigues mal ¿no? – El castaño asintió – no vendré a almorzar, con Derek queremos hablar las ideas para el disco.

-¿Aun no te confirmaron si podrán hacerlo? – le pregunto, desviando la mirada de su revista.

-No, pero seguro lo harán. No por nada pusieron muchas fichas a nuestro nombre y en cuanto nos digan que sí, queremos por lo menos tener cinco canciones listas. Trabajaremos de corrido, estaré temprano para la cena ¿Quieres que traiga algo para cenar? – le pregunto arrodillándose a la altura del castaño recostado en el sillón, y besando su cuello blanco.

-Mmmm…. No, ya que no vienes a almorzar, al menos preparare una buena cena. Te espero en la noche. Dormiré todo el día – le menciono antes de besarlo.

-De acuerdo, descansa – beso su frente y se agregó una bufanda más a su cuello. Podría parecer exagerado, pero debía proteger sus cuerdas vocales. – Me llevo el auto – le dijo antes de salir.

-Haz lo que quieras – murmuro Kurt antes de caer dormido en el sofá.

* * *

Kurt durmió hasta pasada horas del mediodía. Y en cuanto despertó se preparó una taza de té, el dolor de estómago persistía y hasta podría afirmar que era incluso más fuerte que por la mañana.

Abrió de nuevo el paquete de píldoras y tomo solo una píldora más, aunque admitía estar muy tentado de tomarse dos.

Fue a tomar su celular que había quedado guardado en el bolsillo de su campera y encontró tres mensajes de Blaine. Todos ellos hablaban de lo hermoso, y sexy que era y de cuanto lo amaba.

Sonrió. Adoraba cuando en las mañanas, a pesar de trabajar en lugares separados siempre se mandaba mensajes para saber cómo estuvo su llamada y decirse lo mucho que se amaban.

Le respondió los tres mensajes, y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Owen dentro de poco llegaría a Ohio, si es que no llegaron ya.

Mientras bebía su te, acomodo un poco la casa limpiando todo a su paso.

Kurt era fanático de la limpieza y del orden. Era muy rara vez y debía ser un caso de desesperación extrema en el cual el castaño este inmovilizado para que el no limpiara su casa. A veces le gustaría que su hijo fuese tan ordenado como él. Blaine le ayudaba en los quehaceres, generalmente los hacia sin chistar. Pero Owen era un niño duro de ablandar.

Owen era lo contrario a Kurt. Él amaba el desorden, y de no ser porque Kurt le exigía que mantenga sus juguetes ordenados, el castaño afirmaría que esa habitación seria intransitable.

Debía reconocer que su hijo tenía cinco años y muchas tareas no se le podían dar. Pero el castaño había comenzado por lo más sencillos, si sacas las cosas de su lugar, luego de usarla regrésala a donde pertenece. Y siempre, desde que Owen comenzó a caminar se lo exigía. Ya llevaba cinco años, y el niño aun pataleaba cuando debía hacer una orden, pero pataleando o no lo hacía.

A Blaine le gustaba decir que Kurt podría dirigir un ejército. A Kurt nunca le gusto que diga eso.

Una vez toda la casa limpia, se hicieron las seis de la tarde. El dolor había disminuido o él se había distraído con el quehacer que ni lo noto. Se dio un buen baño relajante.

Cuando se cambió, y estuvo listo. Salió a hacer las comprar a un mercado cerca de su casa. Haría una buena cena esta noche, con vino y frutillas. Tal y como a ellos le gustaba.

Usualmente no tenían muchas cenas así, Owen siempre demandaba la atención y el hecho de vivir solos en Nueva York no le daba muchas oportunidades de dejarle con alguien, por no agregar que el castaño era muy desconfiado. Sin embargo, con Owen en Ohio podrían darse estos días de descanso.

Regreso a casa una hora después, con varias bolsas con comida y algunos artículos de limpieza. Dejo caer las bolsas en el suelo y se agarró el estómago. Tenía el estómago duro, y el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable. Había tomado dos calmantes en el día y eso no había dado resultado. No se animaba a tomar más.

Intento relajarse y distraerse un poco, levanto las bolsas y se puso a cocinar carne al horno. Cuando la carne estuvo lista para ser llevada al horno, un fuerte pinchazo lo hizo doblarse en dos y ahogar un grito.

Esto no es normal, pensó Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se froto el vientre notándolo aún más tensionado que hace una hora, gateo un poco hasta el living donde dejo su campera y saco su celular.

Ven por favor, no me siento nada bien. Tengo que ir al hospital – Kurt.

Una vez enviado el mensaje se recostó en el sillón sintiendo aun el persistente dolor.

Blaine tardo exactamente siete minutos en llegar al departamento, encontró al castaño recostado en el sillón y se alarmo.

-Kurt… ya estoy aquí. – tomo el rostro de su pareja.

-Me duele mucho… ya no lo aguanto – sollozo. Sus manos aún seguían adheridas a su estómago como si estas hubiesen sido pegadas. Blaine corrió a la cocina a tomar una servilleta y humedecerla en agua caliente. Apago que el horno que vio prendido y regreso con su marido.

-Aquí tienes… - bajo un poco el pantalón de Kurt y extendió la servilleta caliente por su abdomen. – Vamos al hospital – lo ayudo a levantarse e intento cargarlo.

-Puedo caminar solo sostenme…- pidió.

Ambos salieron apresurados del departamento. Bajaron por el ascensor, y Kurt vio a Derek en el Hall del complejo.

Ni siquiera saludo, no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar. Entre Blaine y Derek lo cargaron hasta el auto donde este último se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Blaine se subió atrás con Kurt en sus piernas.

El moreno iba tan concentrado en observar el rostro adolorido de su esposo, que no se dio cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal cuando un líquido caliente y oscuro mancho su pantalón. Sangre.

-Kurt estas… estas sangrando – susurro, y el mencionado sollozo asintiendo.

-Me duele mucho, me duele mucho…

-Apresúrate Derek – grito Blaine con cuidado de no hacerlo en el oído del castaño.

-Amigo voy lo más rápido que puedo. Los autos están como locos ahora… - gruño enojado.

Ninguno de los tres hablo más, solo se sentían los sollozos por parte del castaño. Cuando el auto finalmente llego al hospital, Derek se apresuró a ingresar pidiendo ayuda.

Un par de médicos, se acercaron llevando una camilla consigo. Blaine sostenía a Kurt en sus brazos, ya que este no podía ni siquiera pararse, la sangre se deslizaba de Kurt y bajaba por la pierna de Blaine.

Recostaron al castaño en la camilla y rápidamente uno de los médicos lo llevo a urgencias, uno de ellos fue haciéndole preguntas a Blaine que este mediante la conmoción del momento no sabía cómo responder.

* * *

Kurt creyó que había perdido la conciencia o algo debido a que cuando abrió los ojos un par de personas trabajaban sobre él. Aunque no podía ver realmente nada, salvo bultos. Se encontraba sin los pantalones, que fueron removidos debido a la sangre. Sentía murmullos. La inconciencia y el dolor volvieron a llevárselo, y su visión de torno negra.

Despertó, y el dolor había disminuido en gran cantidad. Tenía puesta una bata de papel. Levanto la cabeza y vio a Blaine hablando con el médico.

-¿Blaine? – le llamo

El moreno volvió la mirada hacia su marido, y el castaño pudo ver su rostro surcado en lágrimas. Se asustó.

-Cariño… ¿cómo te sientes? – le pregunto.

-Me duele el cuerpo, y la cabeza – susurro, sentía la garganta seca. El medico se acercó con una carpeta en la mano - ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque lloras? – Blaine derramo un par de lágrimas más y abrazo la cabeza del castaño. Este miro al médico buscando respuestas.

El suspiro, y se sentó a un costado de la cama del paciente.

-Veras Kurt… cuando ingresaste, presentabas síntomas de un aborto espontaneo – el castaño abrió los ojos impactados.

-No… no yo no estaba…

-Lo estabas, tenías casi dos meses – confirmo el médico. Blaine sollozo un poco más y Kurt volvió a tensarse en sus brazos.

-¿Lo estaba…? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto sintiendo una enorme angustia.

-Kurt, cuando llegaste presentabas signos de un aborto espontaneo. Tenías una hemorragia que fue muy difícil detener, perdiste mucha sangre, por eso ahora te estamos transfiriendo un poco. Tu vientre estaba muy duro, parecía una pueda, eso sumado al sangrado y el dolor que sentías deducimos que en definitiva era un aborto – explico. - Intente hablar con tu marido, le hice varias preguntas y él no sabía que estabas embarazado pero si alego que hoy tuviste muchos dolores de estómago.

-Yo no sabía que lo estaba, nunca tuve ningún síntoma. Nada – sollozo.

\- ¿Tomaste algo para calmar el dolor?

-Sí, un calmante diclofenac – murmuro perdido.

-¿Cuantos?

\- Dos – respondió con voz cortada - ¿Le hizo algo a mi bebe? ¿Lo…lo…?

-Ese medicamente, es demasiado fuerte. Solo cuando es muy necesario el médico le receta ese tipo de medicamentos. Tiene muchas complicaciones como disminución de la vista, disminución de erecciones, daña el estómago lo hace más propenso a infecciones, en algunos casos perfora el intestino. En embarazos, sobre todo siendo el primer trimestre es letal para el embrión.

-¿Mate a mi bebe? – lloro Kurt.

-No… no Kurt….

-Mate a nuestro hijo…ay dios… - lloro desconsolado el castaño. Blaine intento tragarse las lágrimas en ese difícil momento, el medico bajo la mirada apenado.

-No, no lo hiciste. Déjame terminar de explicarte. Cuando confirmamos el embarazo y logramos detener la hemorragia. Él bebe aún estaba vivo, hicimos un ultrasonido y aun podíamos oír su corazón. El problema fue que no estaba en tu vientre – explico. Kurt lo miro sin entender – tenías un embarazo Ectópico. O más bien uno Abdominal.

-¿Qué?

\- Un embarazo abdominal, es donde el embrión se desarrolla fuera del útero. Precisamente en la pared abdominal. La capa abdominal envuelve todo lo referido al sistema digestivo, el embrión se adherido a esa pared. Como veras esa zona tiene su función y no es la de desarrollar un bebe. Pudimos comprobar que el embrión tenía casi seis semanas. Tus dolores de estómago fueron porque el embrión comenzaba a crecer, estoy seguro que los podrías haber sentido antes pero eran más leves. Al ingerir un medicamento tan fuerte, él bebe al ser tan pequeño e indefenso no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a desprenderse. El dolor aumento y por eso se produjo la hemorragia. Kurt tu vida estaba corriendo peligro, no tuvimos otra alternativa que sacarlo. – completo.

Kurt rompió a llorar de nuevo, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Blaine quien solo lo abrazaba y besaba su cabello.

-Realmente, lamento mucho lo sucedido. – Blaine asintió – Ambos son jóvenes, aún pueden intentar de nuevo tener hijos. Les daré un momento a solas, en unos minutos una enfermera vendrá a ponerle un poco de suero – abandono la habitación.

Kurt solo lloraba, como un niño desesperado. Sentía tanta bronca, tanta impotencia… aun no entendía porque estas cosas le pasaban a él. Durante casi dos meses cargo un bebe que no sabía que tenía, y ni siquiera pudo conocerlo. Se lo quitaron antes de saberlo.

Puso sus manos en su vientre, y lo sintió tan vacío, tan blando, tan hueco…

-No sabes cuánto lo siento mi amor – susurro Blaine – no sabes cómo lo siento…

-Te juro… q-que yo… no lo sabía – murmuro entrecortado. – Nunca… hubiera tomado… yo… - su voz se entrecortaba por el llanto.

-No te culpes, no ha sido tu culpa. No fue tu culpa… tranquilo – lo abrazo.

\- Ni siquiera pude sentirlo Blaine… era nuestro bebe – siguió llorando.

Blaine no respondió nada, solo se quedó ahí. Sosteniendo al amor de su vida en tan duro momento.

Al poco tiempo una enfermera ingreso a ponerle un poco de suero al castaño. Este ni siquiera la miro, escondió el rostro en el cuello de su esposo y ahí se quedó. Cuando la enfermera termino, abandono la habitación, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

El castaño se estaba adormeciendo, pero aun así seguía llamando a bebe.

.- Mi bebe… vuelve mi bebe…. – susurro hasta que se quedó dormido.

Blaine acomodo a Kurt bien en la cama, dejándolo en una posición cómoda para dormir y fue a sentarse en el sillón del fondo. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, su cuerpo tiritaba y dudaba que fuese de frio. Se sentía mareado, y la cabeza le iba a estallar. Fueron muchos sucesos para un día.

No podía creer que un día que había comenzado tan bien, terminara de una manera tan horrible.

Tomo su celular y vio que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Carol y cuatro de su madre. Suspiro, con todo lo que paso había olvidado por completo su teléfono.

Resolvió llamar a su madre, era la única con la que tenía valor de hablar.

-¿¡Blaine!? – la sola voz de su madre, lo hizo volver a llorar. -¿¡Blaine!? ¿¡Que pasa!? – gimió asustada.

-Mami…oh dios. Mami….- llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá y cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos – Mama…

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –

-Estoy en el hospital mama… en el hosp… - sollozo.

-¿¡Porque!? Carol me llamo, dijo que no contestabas el teléfono…Owen quería hablar con ustedes. ¿Porque…?

-Kurt tuvo un aborto – lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿¡Que!? Nunca nos dijeron que…

-No lo sabíamos. Él no lo sabía. Sucedió tan rápido mama… fue horrible. Fue horrible. – limpio su cara e intento hablar bajo para no despertar a Kurt – El tenía muchos dolores en la mañana, y dijo que iba a dormir, yo fui a trabajar y luego me llamo que se sentía muy mal… lo traje hasta el hospital, comenzó a sangrar en cantidades impresionantes. Se lo llevaron a una sala y luego el medico salió y me lo dijo… - siguió llorando.

-Oh cariño… oh dios mío, mi niño. ¿Kurt está bien? ¿Ambos están bien? – pregunto, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Lo estamos, él está bien solo muy shockeado. Acaba de dormirse… yo… mi hijo murió mama – la sola mención de que pudo haber tenido un segundo bebe y que este se haya ido hacia un hueco en el corazón del moreno.

\- Blaine, armare un equipaje e iré directamente para allá. No puedo dejarte solo en este…

-Mama… mama… no vengas, yo… quería pedirte que tengas a Owen un tiempo más ahí. - respiro un poco y se obligó a calmarse – Kurt está realmente muy mal, y no quiero que Owen lo vea así. Yo… enviare dinero y un poco mas de ropa para que se quede. Mañana llamare y hablare con el… inventare algo. Pero por favor no le digan..

-No te preocupes, ni por el dinero ni por nada. Nosotros lo tendremos aquí, Carol quedo en que Finn iba a traerlo mañana para que tomemos el té. Hablare con el, y de paso pediré que vengan todos. No tienes que preocuparte.

-Gracias mama…yo…

-Tranquilo mi cielo… ay bebe lo que daría por evitarte este dolor – murmuro.

-Solo quiero que Kurt este bien – hablo.

-Dolerá al principio hijo, dolerá… pero con el tiempo ira pasando, se hará más débil. Tienen con contenerse mucho ahora. Blaine si necesitas que vayas no dudes en pedírmelo. Comprarme el primer boleto.

-Lo sé, gracias mama… -

-Te amo, hijo y no te preocupes. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de tu hijo… estará bien con nosotros.

-Gracias mama… te quiero – colgó el teléfono.

Miro su teléfono y un ataque de furia lo golpeo. Lo arrojo al otro extremo de la habitación haciendo que este se rompiera en varios pedazos.

Camino hasta la cama de Kurt y beso su frente. Se lo veía intranquilo y tensionado.

-Yo voy a protegerte…. A ti y a nuestros hijos. – No importaba si su bebe había nacido sin vida, ellos tenían dos hijos… su bello Owen y a su angelito en el cielo.

* * *

* Diclofenac: es un medicamento inhibidor se puede usar para reducir los cólicos, y dolores menstruales Se usa como analgésico y como antiinflamatorio. Aunque por regla general, es utilizado en los enfermos de cáncer, debido a su capacidad para reducir fuertes dolores.

Contra indicaciones: Disminución de la vista, Ulceracion estomacal, insuficiencia renal grave, reacción alérgica al medicamento, **primer trimestre de embarazo, **etc.

Consecuencias: incrementa el riesgo de ataques cardíacos. Hace vulnerable el estomago, perfora y lastima el intestino y en algunos casos lo perfora.

No se recomienda que lo ingieran niños.


	3. Al diablo con las Reglas

Advertencias: Relaciones Sexuales.

* * *

Al diablo con las Reglas.

* * *

Julio 2012.

* * *

Owen estaba cerca de cumplir los cuatro meses de vida. Era bastante regordete y su cabello – el cual habían decidido no cortar – comenzaba a dar muestras de enrularse. Blaine quiso matarse en ese momento.

-Es una venganza, la vida se desquita conmigo… - susurro molesto Blaine, mientras terminaba de alimentar a su hijo.

-Por supuesto que no. Esos bucles son adorables – respondió Kurt dándole un beso en la cabeza del bebe.

-Va a odiarme, lo hará – determino el moreno, y el contratenor no tuvo más motivo que reírse de las locuras de su novio.

Novio.

Hacía cuatro meses que estaban juntos de nuevo, y todo podría decirse que era de ensueño. Al principio habían tenido demasiado miedo. Era el inicio de su relación y de su vida con el nuevo bebe. Era normal estar aterrado.

-Iré a dejarlo en su cuna – dijo Blaine poniendo al pequeño dormido en su hombro. Acaricio suavemente la espalda el infante para que no se despertara.

-De acuerdo, iré a preparar algo para comer. – hablo Kurt.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado bien. Al menos para ellos.

Su papa se encontraba en un viaje donde, como congresista, era fundamental que asistiera. Carol estaba de guardia en el hospital y su hermano Finn había ido a probar suerte en la universidad.

Eso indicaba que estaban solos, por primera vez solos… después de cuatro meses.

Preparo un par de bocadillos y unas tazas de café. La noche caía rápidamente, y a pesar de ser verano algún dejo de frio quedaba en el ambiente. Por eso, y además porque Carol le había dicho, habían abrigado un poco más al bebe.

Su pequeño, su bebe.

Owen ya había definido bastante sus rasgos. Había heredado su nariz, lo cual hizo estallar de felicidad a Burt. También tenía su color de ojos azules, Kurt estaba contento con eso, pero debía admitir que le hubiese gustado el color avellanas de Blaine. Lo que si había heredado de Blaine, y para lamento del moreno habían sido sus rulos. En su pequeña nuca comenzaron a formarse ondas.

Puso la cafetera, y comenzó a preparar unas galletas con queso light. Estaba tratando de recuperar su figura. Si bien después del parto el vientre se había bajado un montón, pero aun podía notar un poco de estrías y un par de rollitos en sus caderas. Las odiaba.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo Blaine no se hartaba de decirle que se veía sexy y atractivo.

-Owen está en su cuna, completamente dormido – menciono Blaine apoyándose en la espalda de Kurt.

-Y yo tengo nuestro café y aperitivos… - festejo, mientras levantaba la bandeja con la comida.

Se ubicaron en el living, y Blaine puso una película de terror.

-Recuerdo que cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, me puse a ver una película de terror con Finn – comento Kurt.

-¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Se orino en los pantalones? – se burló recibiendo un golpe por parte de su novio.

-No, claro que no. Solo hablo durante casi toda la película, lo cual me altero bastante y me fui a la cocina. Fue cuando Owen se movió por primera vez – recordó. El moreno lo observo.

-¿En serio? –

-Sí, recuerdo que quería palomitas y se las estaba mezquinando a Finn. Sentí una sensación extraña en mi estómago y revente el plato con las palomitas. Finn se asustó. Y yo no sabía que decir, no podía explicarlo – le conto.

-Me hubiese gustado estar ahí cuando sucedió.

Kurt sonrió triste, y se acomodó mejor en el regazo del moreno para continuar viendo la película.

Se abrazaban y de vez en cuando compartían uno que otro beso. Cuando la película termino ambos se levantaron y subieron rumbo a las habitaciones. Blaine miro con pesar la habitación de invitados que estaba destinada para él. Kurt lo observo inquieto.

-Te amo – le dijo en la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo te amo más – le contesto Blaine, beso unos segundos más los labios que tanto amaba y el castaño ingreso a la habitación – si llora, me despiertas ¿sí?

-Por supuesto. – cerro la puerta y fue directo a su cama

* * *

Carol limpiaba la mesada de la cocina. Aquel día era especialmente caluroso, y de no ser porque su pileta no tenía agua, ella ya se habría lanzado en ella.

Había hablado con Finn hace poco más de una hora, el chico manifestó que a pesar del calor la gente parecía no sentirlo, o por lo menos eso le daba a entender. Todo era fiesta, mucha fiesta.

Kurt bajo con Owen en sus brazos, tenía el pañal y una remera mangas cortas de Mickey mouse.

-Oh… dame ese bebe – chillo ella al ver al infante recién despertando.

-Se despertó de buen humor, mi angelito. Hace demasiado calor – bufo sintiendo la quemazón en su piel.

-Intente encender el aire acondicionado. Tu padre llegara justo al medio día y pensé que la casa fresca más una buena comida podría ser agradable.

-¿Acaso no funciona el aire? – quiso saber.

-Está un poco sucio, cuando encendió expulso un montón de tierra… no quiero mugre en mi casa.

-Le diré a Blaine que me ayude a limpiarlo – dijo reafirmándose en la mesada.

-No lo vayas a despertar…- pidió Carol.

-Oh por favor pasan de las diez – objeto el muchacho y dándole un último beso al pequeño subió las escaleras en busca de su novio. Carol sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quién quiere un poco de leche? – le pregunto haciendo su voz un poco chillona. El menor concentro sus ojos azules en ella y dibujo una sonrisa. – Si, yo sé que tu sí.

* * *

Kurt subió las escaleras y fue brincando hacia la habitación de Blaine. No. Hacia la habitación de invitados, se corrigió mentalmente.

No toco la puerta, la entreabrió un poco para encontrar el cuerpo de su novio desnudo, solo con un bóxer blanco ajustado enredado entre las sabanas. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par permitiéndole entrar aire y luz a la habitación. Entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Camino con sigilo hasta rodear la cama y recostarse a su lado abrazando su espalda. El moreno se acomodó entre sueños, pero no se despertó. El castaño se levantó un poco y con su dedo índice delineo el contorno del cuerpo bronceado de su novio. Algo que nunca podía explicar, ya que siempre estaban adentro de la casa y el sol no estaba demasiado fuerte. Mientras tanto, él estaba tan blanco como la leche y su novio tenía un hermoso color tostado en la piel. Bufo.

Acerco sus labios al cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente provocando suspiros por parte del dormido. Su mano derecha comenzó a descender hacia el sur del cuerpo de Blaine. Acaricio su vientre liso y libre de vello, subió por su pecho y luego volvió a descender con la intención de ir más allá.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurro Blaine sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-No es posible… estabas durmiendo – se quejó, y quito su mano. El menor al sentir la falta de contacto abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué te molestas? –

\- Siempre quise despertarte con algo de mimos y eso. Es romántico – murmuro.

-Oh créeme que me despertaste, a mí y a otro parte de mi anatomía – le susurro en el oído y Kurt sintió un cosquilleo. – Eres muy sexy – le dijo y volteo su cabeza hacia atrás para robarle un apasionado beso.

Kurt se tumbó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Blaine se subió sobre de él, y con su rodilla separo las piernas del castaño para acomodarse mejor. El mayor coló sus manos por el abundante cabello sin gel de su novio, mientras que este se encargaba de recorrer su cintura con sus manos, metiéndolas por debajo de su remera.

Kurt gimió cuando sintió la erección de su novio frotarse con la suya. Blaine empezó a moverse sobre el, frotándose con un ritmo delicioso y candente. Amaba esa situación con el moreno.

Lo cierto era que después del nacimiento de Owen, pocas habían sido las veces en las que había tenido intimidad. Primero estuvieron los famosos cuarenta días, donde Kurt decidió acortarlos a treinta. Reconocía que al comienzo se había sentido débil y sin ganas para tener relaciones, sin embargo al paso del tiempo él fue recobrando fuerzas y sobre todo confianza.

Debido a que su cuerpo no era el mismo, no después de nueve meses de embarazo.

A pesar de todo Blaine no se cansaba de decirle lo hermoso que era, y que sus estrías – las cuales nunca pudo ver – y el " sobre peso" que Kurt acostumbraba a decir, eran debidos a que hace veinte semanas había tenido un niño.

Ambos tenían vida sexual de nuevo, el resto iba a estar bien.

Blaine siguió moviéndose sobre el castaño quien tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar ser oído. No podía olvidar que abajo su madrastra alimentaba a su hijo, y que en unas horas su padre llegaría. Por no mencionar que la ventana del cuarto se encontraba abierta.

-Kurt… ¿Ya bajan? – grito Carol desde la planta baja.

El nombrado se tensó, y miro a Blaine quien se había dejado de mover. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, frustrado.

-Tan cerca – murmuro el moreno dejándose caer a su lado.

-Esta noche puedo compensártelo – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios y dándole una palmada en el trasero. – Vístete, Carol quiere que revisemos el aire porque no funciona bien.

-De acuerdo – acepto el moreno y se levantó de la cama en busca de un pantalón

* * *

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto? – Pregunto Carol, mientras preparaba el almuerzo. Owen estaba dormido en el coche al lado de la mujer.

-Blaine tiene el sueño muy pesado, le di un almohadazo – mintió improvisadamente.

-No sabía que tenía el sueño así.

-Así es, podría pasar una locomotora a su lado y él nunca se despertaría.

-Pero…siempre que tú le llamas a la madrugada él contesta. No suena como alguien que duerme profundamente – Kurt apretó los puños y se dirigió al refrigerador a buscar jugo.

-Yo que se Carol, lo único que tengo claro es que me cuesta despertarlo a veces – murmuro. – como me cuesta despertar a este pimpollo que al parecer heredo los dotes del sueño de su padre.

-Ni que lo digas, se durmió apenas termino el biberón –tercio ella.

-Es porque es un ángel – susurro Kurt y beso el cachete del niño.

Blaine bajo las escaleras con un pantalón negro de buzo y una remera color blanco.

-Carol… ¿crees que tengas un destornillador? – le pregunto a modo de saludo.

-Oh si, Burt dejo una caja del taller hace unos días. Está en el garaje. – le indico. Blaine sonrió agradecido y se fue a buscar las cosas.

Kurt lo observo irse, con una sonrisa un poco boba en la boca.

-¿Qué? – pregunto al percatarse que Carol lo estaba viendo.

-Te conozco Kurt Hummel – le dijo mientras volvia a la tarea de pelar papas. – cuidado, ya hablaron ese tema.

-No sé de qué estás hablando – y con eso, levanto al bebe dormido y subió escaleras arriba. Owen debía descansar en su cuna.

* * *

Blaine tardo un poco, pero logro finalmente limpiar las cortinas del aire. Cuando lo encendió la habitación comenzó a llenarse de un aire limpio y puro. Por supuesto Carol se encargó de mantenerlo en mínimo, y apagarlo cuando él bebe se encontrara cerca. No iban a arriesgarse de que se enfermara.

-Muchas Gracias por ayudarme, Sr. Hummel. Hizo usted un buen trabajo – hablo Blaine cuando ingreso a la habitación de Kurt.

Este cargaba al pequeño que ahora se encontraba despierto. Le estaba quitando la ropa.

-Oye, iba a bajar a ayudarte pero Owen hizo una gran demostración y nos dejó hasta el regalo – levanto al niño y Blaine pudo observar que la materia fecal del bebe le había llegado hasta la nuca.

-Oh… Owen bebe… solo tomas leche – murmuro Blaine acercándose y acariciando su cabecita.

-Quise limpiarlo, pero no dejaba de salir así que le puse el pañal de nuevo hasta que hiciera todo. Ahora está demasiado sucio como para pasarle unas toallitas. Este bebe necesita un baño.

-Uno urgente – murmuro Blaine percibiendo el olor. Kurt lo observo.

-Es tu hijo, no debes sentir asco. – objeto. Termino de desnudar al pequeño. Lo levanto y le ordeno al moreno dejar el pañal en el contenedor de basura.

-Ya lo sé – acordó, y tomo al pequeño bebe en sus brazos y camino rumbo al baño.

Kurt lo miro un poco sorprendido y los siguió.

Comprendía al moreno, Kurt había estado con Owen desde que nació y siempre era el quien se encargaba de cambiarle los pañales. Claro que en los fines de semana también podía hacerlo Blaine, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

Blaine abrió la regadera y acomodo la bañera color blanca para que él bebe pudiera ingresar. Kurt sostuvo al pequeño mientras Blaine le pasaba una esponja muy suave con un poco de jabón para bebes. El niño nunca se quejó, al parecer le gustaban los baños; aún más en épocas de calor.

-Ya llegue – grito Burt desde abajo sobresaltando un poco al niño.

-Shh…shh es el abuelo. El abuelo llego, cariño – animo Kurt besando los cabellos mojados del niño.

Cuando Owen estuvo limpio, cambiado y con un olor muy agradable decidieron bajar a almorzar.

-¿Cómo estuvo Nueva York? – le pregunto Kurt mientras comía su carne asada.

-Es muy grande. Y está lleno de personas por todos lados. Me sentía como en un océano – le respondió.

-Debió ser alucinante – comento Blaine quien sostenía al bebe con una mano y con la otra intentaba comer.

-Lo fue si, una vez que te acostumbras. Es extraño para alguien que toda su vida ha vivido en un pueblo. Ni siquiera cuando fui a Washington me sentí así.

Almorzaron tranquilos, con el aire fresco y todos alegres.

Así eran los días de vacaciones. Tranquilos.

Durante la tarde Blaine y Kurt llevaron al control del cuarto mes del bebe, volviendo alegres de que todo estuviese en orden. Crecía, y tenía el peso acorde a un niño de su edad. Eso daba mucha satisfacción a los recientes padres, debido a que al parecer hacían todo bien.

Esa noche Owen se durmió temprano, y la familia decidió ver una película.

Burt y Carole estaban sentados en el sillón, mientras que Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en los individuales, cada uno por su lado. No porque ellos lo hubiesen preferido así, pero Burt había sido claro con ambos.

Burt había permito que Blaine pasara las noches en la casa, siempre y cuando duerma en la habitación de invitados. Y que por lo menos en presencia de ellos, no se estén tocando. El castaño odio la idea de inmediato, pero era eso o nada.

Cuando la película termino, todos subieron a dormir a sus habitaciones. Mañana Kurt y Owen irían a Westerville, donde pasarían unos días en la casa de Blaine, ya que habían acordado que también debían pasar rato con sus otras abuelas.

Kurt beso los labios de Blaine en la puerta de su habitación, como lo hacían todas las noches. Ingreso al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Bufo molesto. Corrió a su cama y se lanzó sobre ella, claramente molesto. Quería estar con Blaine… quería poder pasar las noches con él, quería poder despertarse a su lado. Él quería estar con su novio, y detestaba las estúpidas reglas de su padre.

Se levantó y observo al bebe dormir plácidamente. Lo habían dejado solo en pañales y una suave remera para dormir. Lo habían cubierto con una fina sabana y el niño parecía estar feliz. Se quedó admirando el rostro del bebe un rato más.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, cuando la necesidad era más fuerte que él, simplemente no pudo controlar más su cuerpo.

_Al diablo las reglas._

Se dirigió a paso decidido hacia la puerta de su habitación, la abrió lentamente y salió con un cuidado total de no despertar a nadie, en especial a su hijo.

Camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la última habitación del pasillo, en la cual dormía Blaine. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro despacio, abriéndola solo el espacio suficiente para dejar su cuerpo caber por él.

Las luces estaban apagadas, la ventana se encontraba abierta y su novio estaba únicamente en bóxer negros durmiendo en la cama. No lo soporto más.

Camino hacia él, y de un salto hacia la cama ubicándose sobre el estómago de su novio.

-¿Qué…? – protesto Blaine.

-Shh… shh no debemos despertar a nadie – le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si tu padre nos descubre, créeme que podríamos confirmar que Owen será hijo único.

-No lo hará está dormido, además estamos al final del pasillo. Solo debemos ser silenciosos – dicho eso, beso los labios del menor con fervor y anhelo.

Odiaba sentirse tan necesitado, pero era la realidad. Ambos lo sabían, y ambos estaban dispuestos a satisfacerse. Blaine le quito rápidamente la remera a Kurt y la tiro hacia un lado de la cama, este se arrodillo y bajo sus pantalones arrastrando de paso su ropa interior. Se acomodó en la cama, abriendo sus piernas para que el moreno se acomodara entre ellas.

Blaine tomo su ropa interior y la deslizo por sus piernas, hasta quedar en igual de condiciones. Ambos completamente desnudos. Blaine se levantó y corrió hasta su equipaje de ropa, donde de una caja pequeña de champús extrajo un condón.

-Te amo… te amo – le susurro Kurt mientras sentía a su novio ingresar en él.

-No más que yo a ti. Te amo demasiado – y de una embestida, ingreso por completo. Al castaño se le corto la respiración.

-Solo contigo podría estar así. Solo a ti dejaría que me toques de la forma en que lo haces. Solo contigo – le susurro incitando a que su novio comenzara a moverse, y este lo hizo.

Gemían, se movían, jadeaban y se susurraban cosas al oído. Unían sus bocas cada nada y solo se soltaban para respirar. Blaine comenzó a moverse mas rápido conforme el placer aumentaba, levanto las piernas de Kurt hasta sus hombros haciendo que el placer aumentara aun mas. Kurt queria tocar al moreno por todos lados y mientras lo sentia moverse dentro de el, se limito a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su novio.

Cuando el final llego, Kurt se vino con el nombre de Blaine en la boca, mientras este lo hacía en su interior.

-Fue genial para haber sido rápido.

-Tendremos momentos mejores – le prometió el castaño. El menor salió de él, y se recostó a su lado.

-¿Crees que puedas quedarte un rato más? – le pregunto.

-Solo unos minutos… después vuelvo a mi habitación, Owen está dormido.

-Y con suerte dormirá toda la noche – murmuro el moreno antes de dormirse por completo.

Kurt lo observo, su rostro estaba completamente relajado, su cuerpo estaba desnudo sin ninguna sabana que lo cubriera. Observo su cuerpo completo maravillándose de que ese cuerpo fuera suyo. La luz de la luna se acentuaba en la piel del menor, haciendo aún más perfecto. Se recostó un segundo sin dejar de observar su rostro, hasta que de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Nunca pretendió haberse quedado dormido.

* * *

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a molestarle los ojos, parpadeo un poco antes de abrirlo por completo. Se sintió apretado. Levanto un poco la cabeza y vio una mata de cabello oscuro esparcirse por la almohada, un brazo cruzaba su cintura apegándola aún más al otro cuerpo.

¡Se había quedado dormido!

Se sentó de golpe, y se levantó de la cama sin tener cuidado en hacer a un lado a Blaine. Este se removió un poco, pero siguió durmiendo. Kurt se vistió lo más apresurado posible y antes de salir se aseguró de tapar bien el cuerpo de Blaine. Sobre todo su perfecto trasero desnudo.

Salió de la habitación y camino lo más rápido que pudo a la suya. Se quitó sus pantuflas y deshizo un poco la cama para que simule que había estado durmiendo en ella.

Se acercó a la cuna y vio que su bebe aun dormía plácidamente, suspiro aliviado. Se quitó la ropa y fue directo a la regadera, debía bañarse y quitarse todo el sudor de la noche anterior. Cuando estuvo bañado y con un nuevo pijamas el sueño volvió a invadirle. Después de todo eran las siete de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo de seguir durmiendo.

* * *

El estridente llanto de Owen lo atrajo a la realidad de golpe. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a cargar al bebe quien lloraba desesperado.

-Ya… ya tranquilo. Buenos días mi niño precioso – le saludo intentando que dejara de llorar. Él bebe al oír la voz de su padre comenzó a calmarse lentamente, hasta que finalmente detuvo el llanto.

Cambio rápidamente el pañal, y lo llevo hasta la habitación de Blaine el cual aún seguía dormido.

-Blaine cámbiate – le dijo moviéndolo un poco. Este abrió un ojo – traje a Owen y no quiero que te vea… desnudo – susurro lo último. Blaine se levantó y corrió a ponerse un Boxer nuevo y un pantalón de pijama. – Deshazte de eso – le dijo cuando vio el condón usado anoche a un costado de la cama. Blaine se sonrojo, lo tomo y lo arrojo en el fondo del contenedor de basura.

-Buenos días – le saludo con un beso en la boca.

-Sostenlo así preparo su biberón. Esta con mucha hambre – le pidió.

Blaine lo sostuvo en sus brazos y se recostó en la cama con él bebe en su pecho.

* * *

Kurt bajo rápidamente las escaleras, encontrando a su padre con unos papeles en sus manos y una calculadora a mano.

-Buenos días papa – saludo el adolescente con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Owen ya se despertó? – le pregunto.

-Así es, y con un hambre voraz. Blaine lo tiene ahora – le contesto.

Burt hizo a un lado los papeles y vio cómo su hijo preparaba el biberón de su nieto.

-Tienes suerte… no le diré nada a Blaine. Te voy a retar a ti – le dijo. Kurt congelo sus movimientos y se dio vuelta enfrentándolo.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Ay Kurt de verdad no sé qué hacer contigo –rezongo el hombre tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

\- Yo… no entiendo ¿de qué hablas? –

-Tal vez hayas podido engañarme en el pasado, pero ahora ya no más. Creí haber sido claro contigo.

Kurt lo miro sorprendido y por más que atino a responderle no pudo hacerlo. ¿Qué le podía decir?

-Puedo parecer tonto, pero no lo soy. No soy ni tonto, ni ciego, ni ingenuo. – le aseguro apuntándole con el dedo.

-Yo no creo eso papa…

-Eso no es lo importante Kurt. Lo importante es saber cómo se hacen las cosas – hablo. Kurt bajo la mirada - ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo acaso?.

Kurt se quedó tieso. Su padre lo sabía, lo sabía todo. Su estómago se contrajo y sintió una sensación helada descender por su espalda. Nunca nada le salía bien.

-Pasaste la noche en el cuarto de Blaine ¿no es cierto? – le pregunto. El castaño no respondió - ¿Quieres saber cómo me di cuenta? Pues bien. Anoche durante la película pude observar que has visto más a Blaine que a la película en sí. Blaine recostado en el sillón moviendo su pierna derecha por más de una hora. Ambos se fueron apresurados cuando la película termino. Sin embargo, decidí confiar en mi hijo y no suponer cosas. P ero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me desperté esta mañana para ir a buscar el periódico y quise ver un segundo a mi nieto; y cuando entre a tu habitación tu cama estaba totalmente tendida y en perfecto estado. Y entonces pensé que te habías levantado temprano pero tú siempre dejas tu calzado de dormir al pie de la cama y aquí es donde vuelvo a sorprenderme cuando no encontré nada. – termino por decir.

Kurt se tomó la cabeza y suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado un padre tan perspicaz? No sabía qué hacer. Su corazón latía fuertemente, Kurt podía afirmar que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Bajo la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad. Había admitido la derrota, estaba frente a su verdugo y el castaño no lo había visto venir. Estaba condenado.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – insistió Burt.

-No sé qué quieres que diga – susurro el castaño.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero Kurt? ¿Sabes que es realmente lo que quiero de ti?

Kurt negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Quiero que empieces a ser responsable, pero en todo, no como un padre sino como mi hijo y como hombre – le espeto.

El castaño abrió los ojos ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que él no era responsable con su hijo? Kurt no entendía nada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – intento preguntarle Kurt.

-Confié en ti y tu haces cosas a mis espaldas – le dijo molesto.

-Papa… yo…

-Es la forma, lo que más me molesta. Es lo que demuestra que no tienes idea de lo que significa tener una pareja, y todo lo que va involucrado por ejemplo tener una vida sexual RESPONSABLE –

-No voy a quedar embarazado otra vez, ya aprendí esa lección – respondió Kurt desafiante.

-Ser responsable no significa que no te embaraces, hijo. Tiene que ver con que todo tiene su momento y su lugar y yo te pedí explícitamente que no hicieras nada estando tu familia en casa. – gruño. Se rasco la nunca y se levantó de la mesa

Kurt tenía lágrimas en los ojos, el agua estaba hirviendo y la leche estaba abierta. Aquella conversación era de lo más humillante si le preguntaban a Kurt, rogaba a dios que Blaine se quedara arriba con el niño para así no tener que escuchar eso. No era culpa de su novio, era la suya porque él había provocado esto.

-Lo lamento papa – se arrepintió.

-Sé que es complicado Kurt, sobre todo aceptarlo. Es parte de la vida, lo sé perfectamente. Solo quiero que actúes con prudencia y conciencia en lo que harás ¿de acuerdo?

-Si – se limitó a responder.

-Pero quiero que te quede claro que no te cubro, ni te alabo. No estoy para nada feliz con lo que hiciste pero… no esperaba esto de ti Kurt – El castaño se sintió terrible, otra vez había decepcionado a su padre – Solo sé que no puedo obligarte a nada de ahora en más, solo me resta ayudarte a actuar con madurez. – el adolescente asintió. – Ahora llévale la leche a mi nieto, después tendremos tiempo de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer papa? – le pregunto con temor.

-No puedo prohibirte nada. Solo complicaría las cosas. Tampoco puedo tapar el sol con un dedo porque sé que eres adolescente y las cosas que pasas. Solo quiero que entre los dos haya la confianza que siempre tuvimos Kurt. ¿Entendido? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si entendido – respondió y vertió el agua caliente en el biberón. Limpio un poco y subió las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones.

Nunca más volvería a romper una regla, por muy desesperado que este. No lo volvería a hacer, no si eso consistía decepcionar a su padre.

* * *

Ya saben chicos, ¡NUNCA ROMPAN UNA REGLA!

Aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ya comencé con sus pedidos pero tengo unos cuantos exámenes en puerta así que probablemente no actualice hasta la semana que viene.

Espero recibir sus opiniones.


	4. Voy a estar ahí Parte 1

Advertencias: Relaciones sexuales. Mención de enfermedades.

* * *

Voy a estar ahí, Parte 1

* * *

Julio, 2017

* * *

Ah….A-ah… - Kurt gemía. Se encontraba completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, su remera había sido levantaba hasta la altura de sus axilas. Estaba apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina donde había intentado preparar el almuerzo. Su pierna estaba sobre la mesa, en un intento desesperado de separar sus piernas. Y Baline, Blaine lo embestía cada vez más fuerte conforme el placer aumentaba. Al igual que su marido, el moreno solo se había bajado los pantalones antes de comenzar a hacer el amor con Kurt.

Lo hacían en todos lados, siempre que podían y se les daba la oportunidad. Hacía dos meses habían comenzado a buscar su segundo hijo, y hasta el momento no había demasiados resultados.

Las pruebas de embarazo seguían dando negativo.

-Ahh… Si... Muy bueno, sigue – rogaba Kurt comenzando a sentir su orgasmo. Si había algo que más le gustaba era cuando Blaine lo tomaba en los lugares menos adecuados, y de las maneras más rudas posibles. A Kurt le encantaba hacer el amor con Blaine, pero también adoraba tener sexo.

Sexo. Rudo y rápido.

-Ya… ya… - un par de movimientos más, y el moreno acabo viniéndose en el interior de su esposo. Kurt se vino a los pocos segundos, manchando su mano y parte de la mesada. – Oh dios, como amo esto – susurro el moreno apoyándose en la espalda bañada en sudor del castaño.

-¿En serio? Probablemente lo dudaría de no ser porque estas enterrado mi trasero – bromeo relajado.

-¿No fui muy duro verdad? No quiero…

-No, no fuiste excelente - le interrumpió. Blaine salió de él, provocando que el castaño gimiera ante la pérdida. – Tal vez en la noche lo volvamos a intentar. – se dio vuelta y beso los labios de su esposo.

-¿Por qué esperar hasta la noche? – quiso saber poniendo sus ojos de cachorritos que siempre doblegaban a Kurt.

-Pues porque tenemos un hijo que…. – el ruido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe los alerto.

-¡Papas! – grito Owen caminando rumbo hacia la cocina.

Kurt abrió enorme sus ojos y lucho con sus manos para subir sus pantalones. Blaine subió sus pantalones y empujo a Kurt al suelo justo a tiempo para que Owen aparezca en la cocina.

-Papa… ¿dónde está papa, kurt? – pregunto solo al ver a su padre algo desarreglado.

-mmm… el está en el… - titubeo.

-¡Lo encontré! – grito desde el suelo Kurt levantándose. – Por fin lo encontré, es que pensé que lo había perdido – le comento a su marido blanqueándole los ojos. Owen sonrió y se sentó en la silla – Hijo querido ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto cuando lo vio.

-Vivo aquí – respondió este, agarrando una naranja. - ¿Qué encontraste? –

-Mi sortija de matrimonio – respondió rápidamente.

-Pero si la llevas en la mano – dijo extrañado.

-Es lo que acabo de darme cuenta. Ahora ¿qué haces aquí? – repitió.

-Pero pensé que vendrías por la tarde, ya sabes, dentro de unas…cuantas… horas –susurro.

-Oh es que André debía ir a visitar a sus abuelos. Y nos levantamos temprano y su madre quiso llevarme pero, yo quería regresar a casa. Eso de ir a donde no conozco y todos te miran como sapo de otro pozo, y las personas grandes te preguntan: ¿A que se dedican tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos? Bla bla bla… Sé que dije que me iba a quedar hasta la noche pero… ¿no están molestos? – interrogo.

-No, por supuesto que no – respondió apresuradamente Blaine – estábamos cocinando el almuerzo.

-Bien porque quiero decirles algo – les comunico. – Quiero quitarme la ropa – dijo moviéndose directo a su habitación.

Cuando el niño desapareció. Kurt comenzó rápidamente a limpiar la mesa con un trapo mientras Blaine limpiaba sus pantalones y se acomodaba la ropa.

-Nunca más… nunca más volveremos a estar aquí – le susurro completamente sonrojado el castaño.

-Que íbamos a saber que quería venirse temprano, se suponía que…

-Casi nos descubre. ¿Imaginas el trauma que le hubiéramos provocado? – le pregunto molesto.

-Él quiere un hermano. Pues debería dejarnos hacerlo – farfullo Blaine.

Kurt hizo señas con las manos y se puso a acomodar la mesa para almorzar. Blaine se dedicó a observar que su salsa no se vaya a secar – claro que eso, minutos antes no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo-.

Owen regreso con una ropa más cómoda y con sus pies descalzos.

-Ah no, ponte un par de zapatos. No debes andar sin ellos – replico Kurt apenas vio los pies desnudos de su hijo.

-Hace calor… y el piso está limpio.

-No me importa, podría haber un bicho o alguna cosa que pueda lastimarte el pie. – le contesto.

-No hay nada – contraataco el niño.

-Obedece, Owen – tercio Blaine desde la cocina.

El niño pataleo un poco antes de volver a su habitación a ponerse un par de zapatos.

* * *

Treinta minutos más tarde, la pequeña familia se encontraba reunida alrededor de la mesa degustando de su espagueti con salsa.

-¿Que querías decirnos, cariño? – le pregunto el castaño.

-Oh cierto… es sobre un campamento – le anuncio. Blaine sonrió, y Kurt lo observo.

-¿Qué campamento? – quiso saber.

Owen se levantó de la mesa y corrió a la sala a donde había dejado su bolso. Del interior de ella extrajo varios papeles de los cuales regreso solo con uno a la mesa familiar. Se lo tendió a su papa Kurt.

Kurt tomo el panfleto que su hijo le extendía.

-¿Campamento de ciencia? - leyó en voz alta. Blaine dejo su tenedor en su lugar y se levantó para mirar junto al castaño el folleto. -¿Quieres asistir a un campamento de ciencia?-le pregunto.

\- Es muy divertido según mis amigos. Y yo en verdad tengo ganas de ir - respondió su hijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta la ciencia, hijo? - quiso saber Blaine.

-Bueno no es que haya sido muy apasionado pero podría ser divertido. Sin mencionar todos los conocimientos que aprenderé - hablo como un perfecto profesional. Kurt y Blaine se quedaron mudos.

-¿Y qué paso con el campamento de teatro? - inquirió Kurt.

-Eso es para niños... - se quejó el chico

-Tu eres un niño, Owen - replico Kurt.

-Papa… quiero ir – suplico.

Kurt miro a Blaine y este se encogió de hombros.

-Son vacaciones, y no tiene nada mejor que hacer – le dijo Blaine.

-¿Cómo qué no? En dos semanas nos iremos a Ohio, hace mucho que no ve a sus abuelos – expuso el castaño.

-Cariño… puede ver a sus abuelos en cualquier época del año. Un campamento es solo ahora y por ahora.

-Bueno… ¿en verdad quieres ir? – volvió a preguntarle.

-Si papa… estaré bien. Solo serán ocho semanas – le explico.

-¿OCHO SEMANAS? ¿Qué campamento es ese? ¿De reclutamiento acaso? – grito impactado el castaño – Dos meses… quieres irte a un campamento de dos meses.

-Oye,.. Kurt – pidió Blaine.

-No Blaine, puedo aceptar que vaya a un campamento de no sé qué, un fin de semana, o tal vez una semana pero ¿dos meses? – miro a su hijo - ¿ya te hartaste de nosotros, bebe? – le miro con ojos lagrimosos.

-No papa... es solo un campamento. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. En verdad quiero ir papi – suplico el pequeño.

Kurt observo a su hijo con ojos lagrimosos.

-¿En qué momento creciste tanto? – le pregunto.

-Solo tengo ocho años, papa.

-Pero eres muy maduro para tu edad, hijo – celebro Blaine- Por supuesto que puedes ir al campamento. Nada más dame el número de ese lugar así puedo hablar con ellos. – El niño asintió entusiasmado.

-Papi… ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? – le pregunto al castaño. Kurt lo miro un segundo.

-Sí, supongo que sí. – Owen abrazo a su padre – Pero debes prometer llamarnos tres veces por día, todos los días. ¿De acuerdo? –

-Sí, sí, si – salto de alegría.

-Bien, bien… ¿y cuando salen? – pregunto Kurt volviendo a concentrarse en su almuerzo.

-Mañana… - susurro el niño como si nada.

-¿Qué? –Volvió a estallar. – No nos dará tiempo a prepararte una maleta con ropa, ni a ir al supermercado por comida ni hacer absolutamente nada – los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas que no dudo en desbordar en ese momento.

Owen se asustó al ver a su padre llorar, y Blaine volvió a levantarse de la mesa para ir a consolar a su marido.

-Tranquilo, aún tenemos tiempo. Tú ordenaras sus cosas y yo iré al mercado por su comida – le dijo acariciando su espalda mientras sollozaba.

-Más te vale – le respondió Kurt golpeándole el brazo. Blaine se mordió el labio para no quejarse de dolor – ahora por favor almorcemos que muero de hambre – menciono el castaño zafándose de los brazos de Blaine y comenzando a comer su comida. Owen le obedeció de inmediato y Blaine se quedó observándolo por un rato extrañado.

* * *

Todo ese día se encargaron de armar la maleta con las cosas que llevaría, de ir al mercado por comida y suministros que el niño podría necesitar. Blaine llamo a la agencia que organizaba el campamento y pudo inscribirlo. Pago con su tarjeta de crédito los gastos, y por vía internet le enviaron el pase que Owen debía mostrar una vez que haya subido al micro que lo llevaría.

Esa noche nada paso. Kurt se sentía muy melancólico por el hecho de que no vería a su hijo durante dos meses. Insistió en dormir con el pequeño en la cama grande, mientras que Blaine tuvo que dormir en la habitación de Owen, el moreno lo acepto callado la boca.

A la mañana siguiente, debían conducir hasta la agencia "Cerebritos" – un nombre estúpido si pedían la opinión de Kurt – donde ahí se reunirían todos los niños antes de partir.

Había cientos de niños, muchos niños y ninguna sola niña. Había un mínimo de cinco micros estacionados y muchos gritos entusiastas de los infantes.

Cinco hombres estabas ubicadas detrás de las mesas donde tenían una lista con los nombres de los niños que pertenecían a su comisión. Era el único modo de tener un orden de los niños.

Blaine se acercó a preguntar en donde se encontraba su hijo.

-¿Blaine? - pregunto el hombre

-¿Me conoces? – le pregunto el chico.

-Por supuesto. Soy Paul… ¿de primer año de secundaria? Fuimos juntos a Dalton – se apresuró a decir.

-Oh si, te recuerdo. Eras el que dirigía el club de ciencia – recordó.

-Así es, y mira las vueltas de la vida. Haz inscripto a tu hijo en un campamento de ciencia – festejo alegre.

-Si bueno, el insistió así que… -

-¡Papa! – Grito Owen – Papa Kurt dice que te apresures que necesita hablar contigo – le dijo el pequeño.

Paul sonrió,

-No me digas que aun sigues con tu novio de secundaria… - comento. Blaine lo miro y abrazo a su hijo.

-Sí, llevamos casados seis años. Él es Owen, tu nuevo alumno – presento.

-Hola Owen. – le tendió la mano.

-Tendré un hermano muy pronto – contesto a modo de saludo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Paul miro a Blaine sorprendido.

-¿Así que se agranda la familia? –

-Bueno, estamos buscando aun – se sonrojo. – Solo quiero saber si mi hijo está en tu comisión.

-Lo está, es uno de los primeros apellidos con A así que sí. Comisión uno de Paul Becker – sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Paul saco de una caja un distintivo color azul.- debes ponértelo cuando subamos al micro, así sabrán que eres de mi comisión ¿de acuerdo? – el niño asintió entusiasmado y tomo el papel.

Paul, te veré luego – se agarró de los hombros de su hijo y lo guio hasta su padre quien aguardaba con las cosas del pequeño.

Kurt le sonrió.

-¿Estas en una comisión? – le pregunto.

-Sí, comisión uno con el amigo de papa Blaine – le contesto mientras intentaba abrocharse el papel a su camisa. La sonrisa de Kurt flaqueo, y Blaine miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué amigo de papa? – pregunto mirando a Blaine.

-Es solo un compañero de la secundaria. – Kurt lo observo de mala forma – ni siquiera fuimos amigos. Solo estaba en el mismo curso– se desesperó.

-Si, como digas – espeto molesto y se dedicó a mimar a su hijo antes de que el micro saliera.

Pasado unos minutos, los directores de cada comisión comenzaron a llamar en orden a los niños. Cuando Owen fue llamado, Kurt contuvo las lágrimas, beso su frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya sabes que el celular es para…

-En casos de emergencia, lo sé. Voy a llamarte apenas llegue al campamento.

-Recuerda que mi numero está guardado como mi papa favorito – susurro Kurt , y Owen sonrió.

-Lo sé –

Owen se despidió de Blaine y tomando su pequeña mochila, camino rumbo al colectivo, cuando estuvo adentro se despidió con su mano y Kurt casi se larga a llorar.

Cuando el primer colectivo comenzó a andar, el castaño sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho.

Caminaron sin tocarse rumbo al auto donde Kurt se sentó mirando a la ventana, Blaine comenzó a conducir un poco molesto.

-Oye, para que lo sepas… no recordaba el nombre de Paul, y fue el quien me reconoció –

-Oh se llama Paul... Vaya duda – espeto.

-No entiendo porque estas tan molesto – se quejó enojado, mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Tal vez quieras que te lo explique. Tuve que dejar que mi hijo se fuera por un campamento de dos meses a dios sabe dónde para venirme a enterar a un segundo de que mi bebe se valla, que nada más ni nada menos el ex compañero de mi esposo va a tenerlo con él. ¿Qué sorpresa no?- dijo irritado. –Ya me parecía que apoyes tanto la idea de que Owen fuera, claro, si tenías contactos ahí dentro.

-Estas exagerando. No lo sabía, solo apoye a nuestro hijo, además Paul era muy inteligente y adoraba la ciencia así que...

-Creo que conocemos mucho a Paul para ser solo un "compañero" – murmuro.

-¿Sabes qué? No pienso discutir contigo – le dijo.

-Bien –

-Bien –

* * *

Luego de dos semanas de haber estado más o menos peleados. A Blaine le hubiera gustado decir que las cosas habían mejorado… pero no era cierto. Owen llamaba tres veces como lo había prometido y en cada conversación siempre metía el nombre de Paul como si fuese un tío querido. Kurt sentía sus venas inflarse de bronca. Y Blaine procuraba alejarse del castaño, por las dudas le lance un golpe; no sería la primera vez.

Esa noche Kurt había comprado por cuarta vez una prueba de embarazo, deseando con mucho anhelo que estuviese embarazo.

Sin embargo, la estúpida, fea y triste cara del test le dijo "No hay bebe". Por supuesto que no había ningún bebe y kurt ya se estaba impacientando de no poder concebirlo. Tiro con bronca el test en el contenedor de basura y salió enojado del baño.

Blaine estaba en la sala seleccionando la ropa que pondría en la valija. En dos días partirían a Ohio por unas semanas. Burt había dicho que tenían que comunicar una noticia, que no era recomendable decirla por teléfono. Así que antes de lo previsto, estaban armando las valijas.

Sintió un sollozo provenir de la habitación y el moreno suspiro. Se armó de valor y camino lentamente hasta la habitación matrimonial.

Kurt estaba hecho un ovillo recostado en la cama, abrazaba una almohada – la de Blaine – y sollozaba mirando hacia la ventana.

Se recostó a su costado y lo abrazo por la espalda, dejando que su esposo se descargara.

-¿Por qué no me da positivo? – pregunto sollozando.

-Seguiremos intentando… no te preocupes – le ánimo.

-Pero es que… - se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos – no nos hemos cuidado nada, y lo estamos haciendo en todos lados y a cada rato y yo…No consigo quedarme y me está volviendo loco – se angustio.

-Estas, muy pendiente de eso Kurt. Debes distraerte. Si sucede, sucederá nosotros estamos poniendo todo de nuestra parte. Y me refiero a "todo" de nuestra parte – Kurt sonrió ante esa aclaración.

-Lo sé – le abrazo el cuello.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Ya no sigues molesto conmigo? – se aventuró a preguntar.

-No arruines el momento Blaine. – le advirtió y el moreno se puso el resto de la noche un cierre.

Kurt se abrazó aún más a su esposo comenzando a sentir su cuerpo aún más relajado. Comenzó a frotar su cuerpo junto al de Blaine, logrando relajarse por completo.

Su boca comenzó lentamente a atacar el cuello del menor con besos y mordidas que hacían que su amante vea las estrellas.

-Kurt… no tenemos que hacerlo, no estás bien – intento detener Blaine.

-Quiero hacerlo, te necesito…por favor – rogo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te presiones mi amor, ya verás que pronto tendremos un bebe – le ánimo.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo ¿y tú me estas rechazando? – le pregunto dejando percibir en su tono de voz, aquel deje de molestia.

-No por supuesto que no. Pero no quiero que hagas cosas porque te sientas con la obligación o por…

-Tener sexo contigo nunca es por obligación – le corto mirándolo serio –es porque te amo y quiero estar contigo. –se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo, comencemos de nuevo – pidió – tú estabas más cerca y besando mi cuello. Prometo cerrar mi gran boca esta vez – imploro.

Kurt sonrió, abrió sus piernas y las puso alrededor de la cintura de Blaine. Se froto contra él, y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Si debían aprovechar debían hacerlo ahora, en Ohio a pesar de que su padre no le prohibía ni le decía nada acerca de estar con Blaine. El jamás volvería a hacer si uno de ellos se encuentra en la casa. Nunca más.

-Puedes usar tu gran boca para otra cosa –sonrió pícaro Kurt.

Blaine se sonrojo.

* * *

Había sido un viaje bastante largo. Lo cual era inusualmente extraño ya que generalmente cuando viajaban con Owen debían pararse cada dos horas en algún lado para que su hijo descargue su vejiga. Sin embargo, era Kurt quien debía bajarse cada dos horas.

Con un ritmo así, las horas de un viaje normal se duplicaron, al menos para Blaine.

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando Blaine estaciono el auto frente a la casa Hummel. Kurt se bajó y comenzó a bajarlas maletas. El moreno le ayudo.

-Chicos… - salió corriendo una Carol con algunas entradas en la cabeza, como si su cuerpo se hubiese hecho a la idea de que ya era abuela.

Abrazo a cada uno de ellos como por dos minutos antes de finalmente pasar.

-¿Papa? – pregunto Kurt

-Oh está en el baño dándose una ducha. Con todo este calor, le dije que no debía ir a la oficina pero según él tenía muchos pedidos y no podía faltar – le explico Carol mientras sacaba de la heladera unos refrescos – ¿cómo esta Owen? ¿Le gusta el campamento?

-Ni me hables, aun no sé porque permití que fuera a un campamento de dos meses – chillo angustiado de solo recordarlo. Se fue a sentar en el sillón.

-Lo está llevando bien, al principio se había angustiado y discutíamos por cualquier cosa. Pero ahora se hace a la idea, Owen realmente quería ir – le explico Blaine.

-Lo entiendo. Y… ¿se pone así todo el tiempo? – le pregunto señalando al castaño que ahora maniobraba con su teléfono.

-Todo el tiempo. He pensado que tal vez el calor le cambia el humor. A veces llora, y luego está feliz y luego me golpea. En ese orden – se jacto y Carol sonrió.

-Me encanta verlos, tan jóvenes, enamorados… con un hijo – suspiro.

Burt bajo por las escaleras completamente bañado y con un aire de cansancio.

-Burt… ¿cómo va todo? – saludo Blaine con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

-El calor es insoportable… - alcanzo a susurrar. Kurt se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

-Te he extrañado mucho – le dijo saltando como un niño de cinco años.

-Hablamos todos los días – contesto.

-Papa… no es lo mismo hablar que vernos – le espeto molesto. Burt abrió los ojos.

-Sí, tienes razón – los cuatro fueron a ubicarse en la sala de estar. –cuéntenme sobre mi nieto.

-Oh, esta por algún lado del campo de Nueva York. – se jacto de decir Kurt.

-¿El campamento parece bueno no? – intervino Carol

-No se, que te diga Blaine, ya que el conoce a los encargados… - murmuro el castaño.

-Oye, ya dijimos sobre ese tema. Es bueno, Owen se escucha entusiasmado con todo. Un ex compañero mio es quien dirige la comisión en donde esta, asi que digamos que estamos mas informados. – explico Blaine.

-Ciencia… nunca supuse que querría hacer algo relacionado con la ciencia – expreso el abuelo emocionado.

-Créeme, yo tampoco – contesto Kurt.

-Oye hijo, ya cambia ese mal humor. Si Blaine tiene un amigo ahí ¿ que tiene de malo? El esta contigo. – le dijo Burt al ver la actitud del menor.

-¿Y tu como sabes que es por eso? ¿ y porque lo defiendes a el? ¡Yo soy tu hijo! – le grito con ojos lagrimosos.

-Porque te conozco, y se las escenas de celos que haces. No seria la primera vez – respondio riendo un poco. Carol negó la cabeza, expresando la locura que hablaban.

Kurt apretó los dientes y trago las lagrimas que se habían formado. No era momento de llorar… o de hacer una escena, como suene mejor.

Finn llego a los pocos minutos, interrumpiendo la conversación. Traia en sus hombros a la pequeña Barbra, la cual llegaba estallando en carcajadas que contagiaban de alegría a cualquiera que la escuchaba, no faltaba decir que había heredado los dotes vocales de su madre.

Rachel ingreso amamantando al pequeño Chris, quien se encontraba muy concentrado en su alimento como para darse por aludido de donde se encontraba.

-Buenas tardes, familia – saludo Finn, bajando a la pequeña – no corras, princesa podrías caerte – le advirtió como padre cuidadoso.

-¡Owen! – grito la niña al ver a Blaine y Kurt.

-Esta con sus amigos en un campamento – contesto apenado Blaine. La niña lo miro sin comprender – no está aquí – completo.

-Ohhh… - se quejó la niña y fue a sentarse en las piernas de su abuela Carol.

-Pero si no es más que la nuevamente madre, Rache Berry –saludo Kurt.

-Hudson Berry… Hudson Berry – repitió ella, acomodando al pequeño en sus brazos – ¿siempre tendré que repetírtelo?

-Por supuesto – le contesto el castaño,. – Hola mi amor – beso la cabecita del niño.

-Me tiene agobiada, no para de comer… expreso señalando al niño que parecía beber desesperado.

-Bueno, con Barbra no sufriste mucho, ella casi ni tomo – le dijo.

-Sí, ella me dejo unos pechos hermosos… en cambio, Chris al paso que va, me dejara dos tristes pasas de uva – se quejó sonriendo.

-Amaras tus dos pasas de uva – la contuvo el castaño.

La familia se acomodó en el living de manera que todos quedaron enfrentados.

-Tengo algo que decirles – comenzó Burt, tomando la mano de su esposa Carol. – Estoy un poco considerando, en no presentarme a estas próximas elecciones – les comunico.

-¿Por qué? – se adelantó a preguntar Blaine.

-Es un tema delicado chico. Yo… - tomo aire, y Kurt comenzó a sentirse mal – me hice unos estudios hace unos días, los de rutina – explico – y no salieron muy bien…

-¿Que tan mal salieron? – pregunto Kurt con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nuevamente.

-Tengo Cáncer - informo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Chris dejo de comer su alimento, Barbra comenzó a llorar, Blaine se quedó impresionado y Kurt… derramo todas sus lágrimas.


	5. Zoo Central Park

Averigüe un poco sobre algún Zoo de Nueva York y este fue el que más me gusto. No tengo ni idea de cómo se manejaran dentro de ese establecimiento, si habrá o no las cosas que en el capítulo menciono, en caso de no ser así, lo advierto desde ahora. Digamos que cree mi propio Zoo del Central Park. Disfruten la lectura.

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a: Guest; quien fue el que aporto la idea, disfrutalo.**

* * *

No hay advertencias para este capítulo.

* * *

Zoológico de Central Park.

* * *

Agosto 2015

* * *

El hecho de haber vivido durante tres años en Nueva York no garantiza que lo conozcas de pie a cabeza. Ese era el caso de Kurt y Blaine.

Llevaban encerrados dos días, sin conocer la luz del día. Eran vacaciones, y las vacaciones se habían creado específicamente para descansar. Kurt tenía que enviar muchos trabajos por correo electrónico; el hecho de ser el asistente personal de Isabel Wright no solo consista en servirle una taza de café en una reunión importante, claro que no, sino también atender las llamadas, enviar invitaciones, y por supuesto encargarse de los trabajos de presentación.

Aquel día hacía un calor insufrible, peores que los que hacían en Ohio. El departamento tenía todas las ventanas abiertas, el piso estaba limpio y por primera vez en su vida, Kurt se había permitido andar descalzo.

Blaine estaba intentando componer un poco de música, pues llevaba un mes sin escribir algo a gusto y tal fracaso lo estaba llevando a frustrarse.

Todo estaba tranquilo, todo estaba en paz dejando a ambos muchachos concentrarse en su trabajo.

Por supuesto que nada, es para siempre. Sobre todo si tienes un pequeño niño hiperactivo.

Owen lloro. Y Kurt rezongo en el escritorio quitándose los lentes.

Aquí es donde se molestaba cuando la guardería a la cual el pequeño asistía desde los dos años, no recibiera niños en vacaciones.

-Blaine, te toca – susurro Kurt sin apartar la mirada desde el monitor.

-Eso no es verdad, yo fui quien lo durmió hace media hora – se quejó. El castaño lo observo molesto y se giró para enfrentarlo.

-Yo lo cargue durante nueve meses en mi vientre, lo hice nacer lo cual no fue nada fácil, ¿y tú te quejas por verlo un segundo?

-Fueron ocho, nació en marzo – le recordó.

-Da lo mismo, no hay punto de comparación – el llanto de Owen se hizo más fuerte.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - se levantó y corrió hacia el pequeño cuarto donde dormía el pequeño.

Owen estaba de pie en su cuna y lloraba desesperado al no encontrar a ninguno de sus padres. Podía hablar más o menos bien, aunque la mayoría del tiempo hablaba en un idioma que Blaine había determinado que se trataba de un Liki, debido a que ese idioma solo lo hablaba un determinado grupo de personas en una zona en particular, no era muy diferente a la realidad de su hijo ya que era el único de su guardería que aun tenia problemas para hablar, el resto de los niños hablaba bastante bien.

Ni Blaine ni Kurt se preocupaban demasiado, su pequeño apenas tenia tres años y tenia tiempo de aprender a hablar correctamente.

-Papa…papa… - lloro el pequeño estirando sus bracitos. Tenia solo su pañal puesto y por el peso que veía el moreno en el mismo, era muy probable que necesite un cambio.

-¿Crees que necesites un cambio, bebe? - le pregunto besando la frente del niño.

-No - respondió.

-¿Estas seguro? -

-No-

-¿ No deberías decir otras palabras? - inquirió blaine.

-No- hablo.

-Bueno, debemos cambiar el pañal - acerto.

-No-

Segundo problema. Dejar los pañales.

Habían comenzado dejándole el pañal y se fijaban si el niño tenia ganas o no de ir al baño. Le hablaban bien articuladamente para que entendiera, sin embargo no había caso. Owen no avisaba y hacía en su pañal.

Luego pasaron al pequeño bóxer que Kurt había comprado completamente enamorado. No sabia que venían boxers para niños… y casi lloro de emoción cuando le puso uno color blanco a su hijo.

Por supuesto que eso tampoco duro demasiado, ya que regularmente los ensuciaba con sus necesidades y los jóvenes padres comenzaban a perder la paciencia. Sin embargo, ahora en verano había vuelto al tema de dejar los pañales, y esperaban que esta vez tengan suerte.

-Creo que necesitas un cambio, colega – le dijo Blaine tocando el pañal y sintiéndolo pesado. Lo levanto en sus brazos y lo llevo a la pieza donde dormían con Kurt.

Lo recostó y le quito el pañal comprobando que había hecho de todo. Se deshizo de él y fue directo al baño para darle un rápido baño. En circunstancias así, Blaine prefería darle un baño para que estuviese más cómodo. El niño rio contento chapoteando en el agua y de paso mojando a su padre.

Cuando estuvo limpio, le puso un poco de talco y probo en ponerle el pequeño bóxer.

Lo bajo al suelo y el pequeño comenzó a caminar por toda la casa riendo.

Kurt aun escribía en su computadora cuando sintió que su pierna se llenaba de saliva. Bajo la mirada y vio los ojos azules de su pequeño mirándolo con ansiedad.

-Upa upa upa – decía el niño estirando las manos.

-No… papa está trabajando – dijo Kurt intentando seguir en su trabajo.

-Upa – grito él bebe y siguió tironeando de la pierna de su padre.

Blaine que se había quedado ordenando todo, salió a la sala y vio a Kurt renegando con Owen que demandaba por atención.

-Ya... ya Owen, papa está trabajando – dijo suavemente llevándolo hacia otro lado.

-Papa upa – sollozaba mientras señalaba al castaño. Este suspiro.

-Está aburrido Kurt. Hace calor, y llevamos todo el día encerrados. Necesita salir de aquí – expreso el moreno.

-Blaine tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta de que tengo demasiado trabajo por aquí – menciono levantando sus papeles y señalando la computadora.

-Lo hago, pero también estas estresado. Todos los estamos y el calor no ayuda en nada. Deja eso por un rato. Salgamos a caminar, a buscar un lugar fresco – cargo a Owen en su cadera y camino hacia su esposo – luego volvemos, duermo al bebe y te ayudo a terminar el trabajo ¿Si? – suplico mirándolo.

Este suspiro asintiendo.

-De acuerdo, pero solo por esta tarde. No me quiero atrasar mucho – contesto. Blaine sonrió entusiasmado.

-Lo sé, he pensado a donde podemos ir y a un chiquito que yo conozco le va a fascinar – hablo agudizando su voz, logrando una carcajada por parte del infante.

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Kurt, levantándose de la silla.

Camino hasta donde se encontraban los amores de su vida y cargo al pequeño en sus brazos. Él bebe abrazo su cuello y se acomodó en su hombro dichoso del contacto. Kurt beso sus dulces rulos, e intento peinarle un poco la cabeza, aspirando el rico olor de bebe.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermoso que te vez con nuestro hijo en brazos? -inquirió Blaine mirando la imagen embobado e intentando grabarla en su memoria. Kurt rio.

-¿Así? ¿Conmigo todo traspirado, y con Owen medio desnudo? – quiso saber sonriendo.

-Siempre – le dijo acercándose. Acaricio la oreja de su esposo y atrajo su rostro a su boca, tomando con cariño esos labios que tanto amaba besar y morder. – Te amo – susurro contra sus labios.

-Y yo a ti – respondió. Owen comenzó a moverse inquieto debido al calor que generaban los cuerpos juntos.

-Papa… - sollozo, y el castaño lo meció entre sus brazos para calmarlo. – Papa…-

-Ya pequeño, ya nos vamos… - menciono Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Vamos? – pregunto el pequeño abriendo sus enormes ojos azules.

-Si nos vamos… - bajo al bebe – ve a ponerte tus zapatitos – le dijo golpeándole en el pañal. El niño avanzo corriendo hacia el cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

Luego de treinta minutos, la pequeña familia estuvo lista para salir a pasear. Owen tenía una remera color blanco con dibujos en diferentes colores, un short de color negro y unas sandalias del mismo color. Llevaba una gorra para protegerlo del sol y acomodar sus rulos. Y estaba totalmente cubierto por bloqueador solar, que Kurt le había pasado, dos veces.

-No le pongas demasiado, Kurt. Harás que se sienta incomodo – rezongo Blaine cuando vio a su hijo con el rostro cubierto de crema.

-Incomodo se va a sentir cuando el sol le produzca escamas en la piel. Ahí nos sentiremos incomodos todos – le rebatió.- Tiene mi piel, y mi piel es súper delicada – le dijo.

-Ya lo sé, lo vienes diciendo desde que nació – murmuro Blaine rascándose la cabeza.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, Blaine abrió la puerta y Kurt se cargó al hombro un pequeño bolso con cosas de primera necesidad en caso de necesitarlas. Caminaron de la mano con Owen en el brazo de Blaine por las calientes calles de nueva york.

Blaine había hablado sobre el zoológico de Central Park, el cual parecía ser un lugar muy divertido para pasar un día en familia. Además de tener animales asombrosos y muy bien cuidados y alimentados, tenían un complejo de piletas y un lugar de comidas. Sonaba bien para ellos.

Cuando llegaron, Blaine se encargó de pagar las entradas, aunque Kurt le haya discutido que él quería pagar por lo menos la suya. En la entrada, alquilaban unos pequeños carritos infantiles con motivos de animales, para niños de hasta cuatro años.

Kurt iba a desistir de esa idea, ya que no sabía que tan limpios estaban, pero antes de poder decir algo, Blaine ya había acomodado al niño emocionado en un carrito con forma de elefante.

-Relájate, limpie el asiento con una de sus toallitas. Todo está bajo control – lo tranquilizo Blaine.

-De acuerdo – sonrió al ver tan emocionado a su hijo, el cual tocaba el pequeño volante que tenía el carrito.

Blaine volvió a pagar la diferencia por el alquiler de carrito, y cuando estuvieron listos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar.

El aire ahí dentro se tornó fresco, y la sombra que daba el lugar relajante. Había una cascada artificial donde estaban los flamencos. Todo lugar donde se encontraban los animales estaba obviamente, cerrado, y dependiendo de lo peligroso que pueda llegar a ser, estaba señalado.

El hecho de hacerlo aún más agradable es que no había demasiada gente como ellos pensaron que habría, lo que les permitió relajarse aún más y sonreír alegres ante la evidente alegría de su hijo.

Kurt se sentía en el cielo. Owen era toda su vida entera. Muchas veces podía tener un mal día en el trabajo, una discusión con Blaine o cualquier cosa que lo haga ponerse de un humor terrible. Pero no importara cuan molesto pueda llegar a estar, siempre que llegaba a casa con su cuerpo cansado y agobiado por el agitado día. La sola sonrisa que su hijo le propina apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta, es la mejor de más medicinas. Su dolor se iba, su malestar desaparecía y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba. Ese era su hijo, su pequeño bebe.

-Muuu…muuu – señalo el pequeño, hacia una zona cubierta de pasto verde, sombra y un pequeño lago. – Muuu…muuu – chillo divertido.

-Es una vaca, bebe – corrigió Kurt. – una vaca…

-Muu…. – dijo el niño. Kurt se hinco junto al carrito mientras Blaine se acercaba hasta el alambrado a sacarle algunas fotos.

-Vaca, cariño. A ver repite conmigo… va…. –

-Va…-

-Ca… - completo el castaño.

-Ca… - dijo sonriendo.

-Muy bien. Ahora… Vaca - hablo Kurt.

-Muuu… - respondió él bebe. Kurt dejo caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Creo que le estas sobre exigiendo – le dijo Blaine cuando regreso con ellos.

-Tiene tres años, y aun no habla ni siquiera un poquito bien. – Suspiro – a veces me preocupa – reconoció.

-Tiene tres años, tú lo has dicho. Deja que crezca a su tiempo. Este año ingresara al pre escolar, y cuando este en contacto con niños de su edad ya veras, hablara tanto que tú le dirás que se calle – le ánimo.

-Dudo que haga eso. Eso te lo digo a ti.

-Pero somos padre e hijo, las cosas se heredan – sonrió.

Siguieron caminando por todo el zoológico, divirtiéndose de cómo jugaban los monos, como se bañaban los animales y Kurt cargo en brazos a Owen cuando Blaine intento acercarse a la zona de los leones.

Kurt clavo la mirada en la vista de Blaine, y este asintiendo comprendo.

NO.

Owen salio del carrito y se abrazo a la pierna de Kurt, tensandose.

-¿Que pasa cariño? - le pregunto aganchandose hasta su altura.

-No... - sollozo mientras doblaba sus piernas duras.

-¿No que, Owen? - pregunto blaine.

-Pi...- susurro, ya sin poder aguantarse. Kurt abrió los ojos.

-¿Pis? ¿ Es esa clase de pis? - quiso saber Kurt.

-Kurt, creo que tiene ganas de ir al baño.

-¿Y ahora avisa? ¿ Dos meses intentando que diga cuando quiere ir al baño y justo ahora lo hace? Estamos en un zoo blaine, con suerte los baños tienen inodoros en buen estado.

-Ay... - chillo el niño. Blaine lo tomo por los brazos, y corrió hasta un pequeño arbusto que tenia un cartel que decía: " No arrojar basura".

-Ya esta cariño - el moreno bajo un poco los pantalones del niño, y dejo que el bebe orinara tranquilo.

-¿Que estas haciendo? Mira que vergüenza... haciéndolo hacer eso en publico - se quejo Kurt rojo de la vergüenza.

-No iba a aguantar hasta un baño, ademas es un niño. ¿Nunca has orinado en un árbol? - le pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no, yo aguantaba hasta llegar a casa - se jacto.

-Bueno, pues el no aguanto - miro al niño que ya había terminado, y lentamente subió sus pantalones.

-Ni siquiera le limpiaste el...

-No se ensucio, fue rápido. Ay Kurt deja el drama, es un niño. Yo viví prácticamente toda mi infancia orinando en los arboles - recordó sonriendo - recuerdo que... bueno mi padre una vez - hablo ya sin la sonrisa - dijo que cuando tuviera ganas de ir al baño y este se encontrara lejos vaya a un árbol, claro que nunca se percato que era invierno y que el único árbol mas cerca era del de navidad - rio un poco.

Kurt abrió los ojos.

-¿Orinaste el árbol de navidad? -

-Fue solo una vez, y después le tire un poco de agua para que no hubiera olor...- admitió sonrojado.

-Pues mi hijo no va a hacer eso de nuevo, ira a un baño. - Blaine sonrió y asintió.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya llevaban una hora dando vueltas, y el calor comenzaba a ser pegajoso. Se acercaron al complejo de piletas y Kurt ya había comenzado a protestar.

-Es que no entiendo porque debe meterse ahí. Mira toda esta gente, quien sabe que infecciones podrían tener – se jacto el castaño, mientras tomaba asiento en los bancos con vista al agua.

-Porque hace calor, es divertido y pagamos por eso – respondió Blaine un poco cansado de la actitud de Kurt. Paro al niño sobre una silla y le quito la remera que traía puesta. El niño se rio por cosquillas.

-Tu pagaste, no yo. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en venir aquí en primer lugar – le contesto, ahora enfadado.

-Podrías por favor solo… - respiro hondo.

-¿Qué? Di lo que ibas a decir, Blaine Anderson – apuro el castaño.

-Kurt, por favor. Vive y deja vivir ¿Quieres? – le dijo apretando los dientes.

Blaine sento a Owen en el carrito, y le dio un juguete para que se entretenga antes de entrar al agua.

-¿A que te refieres? – quiso saber.

-Lo único que haces es decir todo lo que esta mal. A veces hasta me desacreditas de mi deber de padre…

-Yo no…

-Si, tú lo haces. Entiendo que quieres que Owen este bien y sano. También quiero eso para él, pero creo que obvias el hecho de que también soy su padre, por lo tanto también tengo derechos.

-Nunca te desacredite – contradijo.

-Si lo hiciste. ¿ Ya olvidaste el incidente de la navidad pasada? Owen lloro por horas, yo quería llevarlo.

-Era una cola demasiado larga, y tú no podías entrar con él. Quien sabe lo que ese santa le hubiese hecho – expreso dolido.

-No le hubiera hecho nada, había cámaras adentro y se supone que es para alimentar su creencia en ese cuento tan hermoso. Y tú no quisiste, porque debía arrastrarse por ese pequeño túnel y por lo tanto iba a arruinar esos hermosos pantalones que tan caro te costaron. Y por si no lo habías notado, fue la única vez que los uso, después no hubo forma de que vuelva a ponérselos.

Kurt no respondio nada, y se limito a mirar la pileta y ver como varias familias se divertían jugando en el agua fresca.

-Entiendo tu estrema preocupación por el bien de Owen, pero no siempre podras salvarlo de todo – continuo Blaine.

-¿Qué quieres…?

\- Él debe ser un chico normal. Haciendo cosas de chicos normales. Jugar a la pelota, jugar con tierra, mancharse, comer con las manos y jugar en una pileta un día de verano. ¿No te das cuenta de que, de no hacer eso, podría salir perjudicado el día de mañana? – pregunto suavemente. – Que podrían… molestarlo por ser diferente.

-Mi hijo no es diferente, mi hijo es como todo los demás.

-Nuestro hijo – corrigió – no es diferente. Tienes razón, es como los otros, y quiere y tiene que hacer cosas con los demás. Compartir, hacer amigos – sugirió.

-Todo esto, porque no quiere que entre a esa pileta repleta de gérmenes.

-No, no es por eso y lo sabes. Es por todo. Owen tiene calor, y esta aburrido. Iremos a esa pileta y estaré en la sección de niños. Cuando tu mal humor se vaya tal vez consideres unirte a nosotros – dicho eso, Cargo al pequeño y saco del bolso una toalla para niños.

Owen se despedía del castaño estirando su mano, y sonriendo como si estuvieran en Disneylandia.

Kurt, llevo sus piernas a su pecho y apoyo la cabeza sobre ellas. Odiaba discutir con Blaine, pero sobre todo odiaba discutir con él, cuando sabía que él tenía la razón.

Levanto la cabeza e intento tragarse las lágrimas de frustración; miro hacia las piletas y a lo lejos vio a su esposo agarrar a Owen en sus brazos y saltar en el agua. Padre e hijo, divirtiéndose juntos.

Si hubiera tenido su celular con batería, probablemente les hubiera sacado una foto, para el recuerdo. Pero el sabia que no necesitaba ninguna foto para demostrar que Blaine era un buen padre, incluso mejor que el, se atrevía a pensar.

Se quedó observando como Blaine puso boca abajo al niño y lo hacía flotar, mientras que Owen movía sus piernas intentando nadar. La sonrisa de Blaine era inigualable, con una frescura y una felicidad que podía contagiar a cualquiera que la viera. Y entonces, Kurt lo comprendió.

No porque Owen sea su hijo, quiere decir que deba actuar tal y como el lo era. Owen tenia su propio carácter, sus propias costumbras y sus propios gustos. Tal vez el aborrecia la idea de ensuciarse y comer con las manos. Pero para Owen el hecho de poder hacer esas cosas significaba una independencia que solo sus padres debían permitirle. Tal vez aún seguía reacio a la idea, de meterse a esa tanque de agua donde solo contendría enfermedades, pero si tal vez metía las piernas nada malo sucedería.

Tomo el bolso, se quitó la remera, se puso sus gafas de sol y camino por el caliente piso hasta la zona donde se encontraban sus amores.

Dejo el bolso a un costado, y se quitó las sandalias. Dejo entrar sus pies y sintió una relajación al toque del agua fresca.

-Papa – anuncio Owen, apenas lo vio.

-Eh pequeñin… ¿te diviertes? – le pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí, sí, si – grito entusiasmado el niño haciendo chapoteo en el agua.

Blaine lo miro unos segundos antes de sonreír. Kurt articulo un silencioso "Perdón" y un "te amo" que el moreno amo.

-¿Quieres enseñarle a papa, lo que aprendiste? – le pregunto Blaine levantando un poco la voz.

-Si…. –volvió a gritar entusiasmado. Kurt rio, tanta emoción y energía iba a dejarlo exhausto.

Owen se recargo en el hombro de su padre Blaine, quien lo levanto de las piernas y lo recostó sobre el agua. El pequeño lentamente comenzó a soltarse de su padre y extender los brazos. Poco a poco, Blaine comenzó a quitar sus manos hasta que el niño quedo flotando, por sus propios medios.

-Ohh… pero que lindo. Bien Owen – festejo Kurt aplaudiendo el logro de su hijo.

El niño comenzó a reír y movió sus piernas, provocando que se hunda en el agua. Kurt abrió los ojos asustado de que se pueda ahogar, pero Blaine los sostuvo antes de que se hunda por completo, dándole un respiro al corazón del castaño.

-Otra vez – dijo Owen.

Estuvieron jugando por un buen rato. El sol pronto comenzó a entrarse y poco a poco la gente comenzó a abandonar el lugar.

Blaine salió de la pileta, cargando a Owen quien lo recibió Kurt, con una toalla esperándolo.

Seco su pequeño cuerpo, y su cabello para proseguir a ponerle la remera y sus sandalias.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto el castaño, el niño asintió.

Blaine camino rápido hasta el negocio antes de que este cerrara y compro tres helados de crema.

Lo comieron camino a la salida del Zoologico, donde no se fueron sin antes haberse sacado una foto con los monos, quienes parecían dichosos de posar ante la cámara.

* * *

Llegaron a casa con Owen casi dormido. Blaine entro a la habitación del niño y luego de darle un rápido baño tibio, acabo por dormirse.

Kurt lo cambio dormido, poniéndole su pijamas de verano y decidió ponerle el pañal para que durmiese cómodo. Lo arropo con mucho amor, beso su frente y salió de la habitación.

Blaine se encontraba en la habitación quitándose la ropa, quedando solo en boxers aun húmedos. Kurt entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta con cerrojo detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – se hizo el inocente Blaine.

-Es un delito que te hayas puesto esos short en la pileta. No podía parar de mirar tú…

-¿En serio? – arqueo una ceja lujurioso.

-Es culpa del calor – atribuyo.

-Si por supuesto –alcanzo a decir, antes de que el castaño acortara la distancia que los separaba y uniera sus labios al de su amado.

-Hazme el amor – le pidió comenzando a bajar la ropa interior de su marido.

-¿Pero y tu trabajo? – le pregunto.

-Es para el lunes, y tú me ayudaras a hacerlo después – le contesto.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes –

Blaine tomo a Kurt por el trasero y lo cargo en su cadera. El castaño rodeo la cintura de su esposo con sus piernas mientras no dejaba de besar la deliciosa boca del menor.

Lo recostó en la cama, y se subió sobre él.

Tal vez debían salir y discutir más seguido, si todas las reconciliaciones terminarían igual.

* * *

Como ya se abran dado cuenta, los capítulos no son continuados y _**no tienen un orden cronológico**_. Eh estado escribiendo algunos capítulos que son muy a futuro, donde aparecerán nuevos personajes y más sorpresas. Sé que al principio parecerá raro y hasta descolocado, pero _**siempre que voy hacia delante volveré hacia atrás**_, y todas las nuevas apariciones tendrán también su historia de cómo llegaron y porque, tal vez no en el orden correcto; pero estarán. Lo digo para que no se sorprendan.

Aunque con el próximo capítulo, creo que se sorprenderán de todos modos y querrán matarme. Me mataran de hecho; pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

Les dejo el título del próximo capítulo**: Infidelidad, parte 1.**

Saquen sus conclusiones…:D


End file.
